One love song,for two hearts
by Soy Un Pez
Summary: Bella Swan la prefecta del internado de Miami,tienen un enorme miedo de enamorarse.Pero después conoció a Edward Cullen, el nuevo galan de la escuela...Bella lo odia por su egocentrismo,¿Cambiará de parecer? Y si lo hace ¿qué peligros habrá?
1. Un día normal

**¡Hola! Hmm si esta es una nueva historia, hmm si voy a seguir escribiendo Twilight baby (obviamente ¬¬) y espero que les guste. Reviews sil vou plait!**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Twilight ni ningún personaje de este hermoso libro. PERO las canciones (o la mayoría de ellas) si son mías.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: "Un día completamente normal"

Era un día completamente normal o eso creía. Un día soleado, el clima habitual de aquí en Miami. La mañana era calurosa pero eso no evitó que los mismos chicos de siempre se pelearan por una discusión tonta.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, Bella para todos…tengo 17 años. Mi madre es abogada y está en una de las firmas más importantes de Florida y como no tiene mucho tiempo para nosotros, nos metió a mí y a mi tonto hermano a este internado. Era prefecta de los dormitorios Norte ySur, gracias a mis sobresalientes calificaciones.

Lamentablemente, mi era evitar problemas. Me acerqué a los chicos que se estaban peleando y los jalé para separarlos.

-¡Ya basta!-grité-Vayan a sus clases ahora miso.

-Ok, Ok-los dos murmuraron al unísono.

Me froté fuerte las sienes y me dispuse a ir hacia mi clase de Filosofía pero alguien me jaló del brazo.

-Hola Bella-Mike me saludó con una sonrisa.

-Que tal-respondí.

-Bella, te quería decir que si tu...que si tu….-tartamudeó

Gracias al cielo el timbre que marcaba el inicio de las clases sonó.

-Bueno Mike después hablamos ¿está bien?

-Si claro.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia mi clase. Cuando llegué el salón era un hervidero de conversaciones. En eso entro el profesor pero no venía solo; la directora lo acompañaba.

-Buenos días alumnos-saludó la directora-Hoy tenemos un anuncio importante; Acaban de ingresar al instituto tres nuevos alumnos, de los cuales dos están en un año mayor que ustedes pero uno estará con ustedes durante el resto del año.

Sin saber el motivo alguno las chicas empezaron a arreglarse el cabello desesperadamente y ponerse gloss en los labios. Entonces entendí la razón: un chico nuevo.

-Den la bienvenida a Edward Cullen-la directora le hizo una seña al chico que estaba afuera para que entrara.

Edward entró poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Y las chicas quedaron con la boca abierta incluyéndome.

Edward Cullen era el chico más guapo que en mi vida había visto y el termino guapo es quedarse corto, el era hermoso. Tenía un cabello color cobre y unos ojos color verde hermosos. Era blanco como el marfil, tenía unos rasgos perfectos. En pocas palabras él era deslumbrante. _Isabella Mary Swan no empieces a hiperventilar como tonta_-pensé. En eso una suave brisa despeino mi cabello dejándome unos cabellos en la frente. Entonces Edward me miró como si yo tuviera algo que destacaba de todas las demás. La mirada no duró más de 5 segundos pero duró lo suficiente para que me sonrojara como un tomate. Volteé a mí alrededor y vi las feroces miradas de las demás chicas que lanzaban en mi dirección. Edward se sentó al otro lado del salón y trató de no hablar con nadie. Aun así todas las chicas lo miraban con lujuria, casi podías sentir la lujuria en el salón.

Traté de no mirarlo y obviamente fracasé rotundamente y a veces nuestras miradas se encontraban y veía sus hermosos ojos y estaba a punto de derretirme.

La clase no duró mucho y en cuanto sonó el timbre Edward salió del salón con una elegancia de otro mundo. Me quedé congelada en mi asiento, después me dirigí hacia mi siguiente clase y me encontré con mi mejor amiga Alice, ella era la prefecta de los dormitorios Este y Oeste.

-¡Hola!-me saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola Alice.

-Oye ¿ya te enteraste sobre los Cullen?-me preguntó pero luego miro mi rostro y agregó-por tu expresión supongo que sí.

-¿Cuál expresión?-pregunté nerviosamente

-La de "oh dios mío"-se rio-parece que te interesó mucho Edward eh.

-¿Qué?-grité-claro que no…y espera un momento ¿cómo sabes su nombre?

Se volvió a reír.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?-le pregunté

-Oh por favor, no me digas que no escuchaste a Laureen.

-No.

-Estaba gritando "¡Edward Cullen es el chico más hermoso, más divino y pronto será mi novio!"-Alice hizo una perfecta imitación de Laureen que hizo que me echará a reír.

Seguimos platicando mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestra próxima clase y nos reímos mucho al ver las tontas expresiones de las chicas cuando hablaban de él.

Gracias a dios todas las clases pasaron rápidamente y la hora del almuerzo había llegado…estaba hambrienta y casi corrí para entrar a la cafetería pero en la entrada me lamenté haber entrado.

Edward Cullen estaba a menos de cuatro centímetros de mí y me volvió a mirar con esos ojos tan hermosos pero con furia. _No empieces a hiperventilar _, _¡No empieces a hiperventilar!-_grité para mi interior

-Eh…lo…lo…lo…siento-tartamudeé como una idiota y salí corriendo de la cafetería.

-Bella ¿qué pasó?-me preguntó Alice.

-No nada.

Me di la vuelta y esperé afuera de la cafetería. Respiré profundamente y después comprendí que había actuado como una completa tonta. No iba a dejar que él tuviera efecto alguno sobre mí, no señor.

Con valentía entre de nuevo y me dispuse a comprar mi almuerzo y sentarme con mis amigos y con otras personas que sinceramente no tenía idea de que estuvieran haciendo ahí.

Laureen no paraba de hablar de lo sexy que era Edward Cullen y no paraba de parlotear con Jessica….no prestaba atención por dos cosas: La primera no me importaba en lo más mínimo y la segunda estaba mirando Edward Cullen que estaba platicando con, yo pienso que su hermano y otra chica, su hermana yo creo. Lo miraba con mucha atención…._Bella no me digas que te gusta, puede ser guapo sí pero de seguro es como todos los hombres-_una vocecita me repetía eso cada vez que lo veía. De repente Edward miró en mi dirección. Me sonrojé y desvíe la mirada pero sentí la suya en mi espalda.

Cuando me di cuenta de que ya casi se acercaba la hora para entrar a mi clase de Biología me paré precipitadamente y salí de la cafetería. Necesitaba aire ya que sus ojos hacían que dejara de respirar. _Es como todo los hombres, ¡Es como todos los hombres!_-grité para mi interior. Suspiré y me dispuse a ir a mi clase de biología pero la directora me detuvo.

-Bella ahí estás, te estaba buscando.

-Pues ya me encontró-respondí con una sonrisa falsa.

-Te quiero pedir un favor-me pidió.

-Sí, lo que diga.

-Quiero que le muestres el instituto a Edward Cullen.

-¡¿Qué?!-grité

-Sí, muéstrale el colegio, dile donde esta cada salón y todo eso, tu sabes.

-¿No lo puede hacer Alice?- insistí.

-Lo siento Bella pero ella está con los otros dos hermanos.

-¿Qué tal si Edward se les une?-le ofrecí.

-No se puede ya que sus hermanos están en otro edificio ¿recuerdas?

-Está bien-gruñí.

-Muy bien, búscalo en el salón de biología-me ordeno-no tendrás las últimas dos clases ya que estarás mostrándole el colegio.

-De acuerdo-murmuré.

M e fui con desgane al laboratorio de Biología, entonces caí en cuenta que estábamos en la misma clase y yo era la única que no tenía compañero….tragué saliva entonces ¡él iba a ser mi compañero! Dios no me hagas esto.

Esperé afuera del salón como me dijo la directora pero él nunca llegó. No teníamos tema nuevo ni examen así que me fui a mi habitación. Cuando llegué me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi guitarra y decidí crear otra canción.

Mientras trataba de encontrar mi inspiración pensé en Edward y empecé a tocar.** (N/a: la canción es mía…yo la escribí)**

_Yo no quiero volverme a enamorar_

_Porque tengo miedo de que me vayan a lastimar_

_El de seguro es como los demás_

_Su rostro es bello_

_No lo niego _

_Pero estoy segura que él es igual_

_A lo demás._

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Componiendo una canción sobre el….no, no me lo debo de quitar de la cabeza. Al menos la canción tiene algo de razón: Estoy segura que él es como los demás.

-¡Bella! Qué bonita canción-me felicitó Alice-¿Es nueva?

-Eh sí pero no pienso terminarla.

-¿Por qué?-me preguntó

-No tengo la inspiración.

-Era sobre Edward ¿verdad?-enarcó una ceja.

-No-mentí pero no se mentir.

-¿Te gusta?-insistió

-Claro que no…es guapo sí-desvié la mirada-pero de seguro es como todo los demás hombres.

-Bella, ¿Cuándo te vas a convencer de que no todos son como tu padre?

Bajé la cabeza .Mi padre abandonó a mi madre ya que no quiso asumir la responsabilidad de ser papá y se fue y nunca he sabido de él. Por eso he tenido rencor hacia todos los demás hombres y no dejo que ninguno entre a mi vida, por que tengo un miedo gigantesco a que me llegan a herir a sí.

-Perdona, no debí de tocar ese tema-se disculpó Alice.

-No te preocupes.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, debiste de ver lo que hizo Laureen en el almuerzo después de que te fuiste-se empezó a reír.

-¿Ahora qué locura hizo?-pregunté poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Cuando era hora de entrar a clases, se tropezó "por accidente" y empujó a Edward y "para sostenerse" lo abrazó-rompió a reír a carcajadas.

-Esa chica tiene problemas ¿lo sabías?

-Obviamente-se volvió a reír y me uní a ella.

Seguimos platicando cuando un tocaron la puerta con unos ligeros golpes. Abría la puerta y vi a una chica rubia muy bonita alta y escultural. Su cabello caí en cascada hasta su espalda. Era blanca como la cal, ella era la hermana de Edward.

-Hola-saludó con una voz de soprano-me llamó Rosalie Cullen y soy su nueva compañera de cuarto-.

Oh-estaba sorprendida-Me llamo Bella y ella es Alice, pasa.

-Déjame ayudarte-me ofrecí cargando una maleta pero caí al suelo, estaban muy pesadas parecía que traían piedras ahí dentro pero ella llevaba sus maletas como si no pesaran nada. Caí en cuenta que las maletas tenía rueditas… y yo las estaba cargando.

-Gracias-me agradeció.

-Se puede preguntar ¿Qué traes ahí dentro?-pregunté con un hilo de voz.

Se rió por lo bajo y abrió las maletas. Traía kilos y kilos de ropa, parecía que traían una boutique ahí dentro.

-WOW-dijimos Alice Y yo al mismo tiempo.

Nos reímos las tres pero a Rosalie le llamó la atención mi teclado que estaba al lado de mi cama.

-¿Tocas?-me preguntó y enarco una ceja.

-Si…pero no como experta...-murmuré sonrojada.

-Como de que no como experta, Bella tocas precioso-Alice me interrumpió y le di un manotazo en la cabeza.

-¡Ouch!-exclamó.

-Pues entonces toca para todas nosotras-me alentó Rosalie.

-No, es que bueno…-tartamudeé.

-Oh vamos, por favor-dijo Alice mientras me empujaba al piano.

Hice una mueca y empecé a tocar Nocturne de Chopin….de pronto olvidé que tenía a dos personas mirándome y me concentré completamente en la música. Cuando terminé la melodía, suspiré, me tranquilizaba mucho cada vez que tocaba el piano.

Escuché aplausos detrás de mí, me sonrojé.

-Gracias-murmuré.

-Sabes a quien le caerías muy bien, a mi hermano-Rosalie sonrió al ver mi expresión de confusión-Edward, creo que y lo conociste ¿no?

-Eh si…algo por el estilo.

Alice iba a empezar a hablar pero le tape la boca con mi mano antes de que dijera algo más.

- Oh me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿podemos ir a comer?-preguntó Alice quitando mi mano de su boca con mucha impaciencia

-Está bien… ¿vienes Rosalie?-le pregunté.

-Sí gracias y por favor dime Rose-me pidió.

-Hmm bueno ¡vámonos!-nos apresuró Alice.

-Dios tranquilízate-le dijimos las dos.

Salimos hacia el centro comercial más cercano. Nos dirigimos hacia el área de comida y pedimos comida italiana.

-Bella, mira quien está ahí-Alice me hizo voltear hacia la dirección de su mirada.

Edward Cullen estaba apoyado en una barda, probablemente estaba esperando a alguien por la expresión de impaciencia de su bello rostro. Mientras que Alice terminaba de comer yo me pasé todo el tiempo mirando a Edward. _¿A quién estará esperando?_-pensé, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo ¿Y si espera a su novia? Que estoy pensando, sacudí la cabeza no puede ser que tenga celos, el no me gusta en lo más mínimo. Volví a mirarlo pero lo lamenté .Edward me estaba mirando, bueno apuñalando con sus ojos color esmeralda. Me puse colorada y empecé a picotear lo que quedaba de mi pasta.

Alice miró atrás de mi espalda y musitó.

-Edward Cullen te está mirando.

-¿Y?-traté de actuar con indiferencia.

-Oh vamos a quién quieres engañar-se rió-si no te importara no estuvieras roja como un tomate-me dijo Rose

-Vamos, el es como todos los demás hombres-puse los ojos en blanco-tontos, insensibles, inmaduros, bla, bla, bla.

-En algo tienes razón pero te sigue mirando- Alice se rio por lo bajo.

-Alice déjame de molestar por favor-le pedí irritada

Terminamos de comer, Alice me volvió a molestar con el asunto de Edward Cullen. Cuando estábamos subiéndonos a mí adorado audi r8-que mi madre mí había regalado en mi cumpleaños diecisiete-pensé para mí: _Y eso que hoy en la mañana pensaba que hoy iba a ser un día normal._

* * *

**Ok me emocioné un poquito…pero es mi proyecto y puedo hacer lo que sea ¿no? he he es broma, espero que les haya gustado. Sigo escribiendo las canciones…si alguien gusta ayudarme o tiene alguna idea mándenme un MP o un correo (mi correo están en mi perfil) bueno ¡adiós!**


	2. El recorrido

**Hola!**

**Al parecer creo que solo una persona ha dejado un review...:( que mal...saben no es una genial historia pero no debn de ser tan duros...prometo hacer la historia más interesante y con más canciones...en serio al menos dejen un revie...no sean gachos.**

* * *

Capitulo 2El recorrido

Volvimos a nuestra habitación y Alice y Rose empezaron a hablar de cosas sobre la escuela. Dejé mi bolso encima de mi cama y busqué entre mis cosas mi libro de _Orgullo y Prejuicio _de Jane Austen. Me encantaba ese libro. Sobre todo el personaje de Darcy.

Al ver el libro que estaba leyendo Rosalie enarcó una ceja.

-¿Te gusta Jane Austen?-me preguntó.

-Sí, me encanta al igual que Brontë, Shakespeare y José Saramago.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Rosalie con sorpresa.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-pregunté.

-Son los autores favoritos de Edward, mi hermano-dijo Rose con una risita.

Así que Cullen lee. Vaya eso no me imaginaba. No no recuerda Bella pueden parecer perfectos pero al final son unas sucias ratas.** (N/a: Saben dolió escribir eso)**

-Oh- traté de actuar con indiferencia pero no me creyeron.

-¿Ya lo conociste?-me preguntó Rosalie

-Eh…algo así-murmuré tímidamente-en clase.

-La directora le dijo que tenía que darle un recorrido por el instituto y Edward nunca fue-aclaro Alice.

-¡Alice!-la regañé.

-Solo debo de decir la verdad-alegó con inocencia.

-Seguramente la directora se enteró del asunto y va hacer que venga mañana-Rosalie sonrió- Tendrás tiempo para arreglarte.

-¿Arreglarme?-respondí con incredulidad-¡ No necesito arreglarme para dar un recorrido a un chico!

-Oh bueno si tú te niegas nosotras te obligaremos-Alice se encogió de hombros.

-¿Así?¿tú y quien más?-enarqué un ceja.

-Y yo también-respondió Rosalie con una risa.

Oh dios santo no me iba a dejar. Para que arreglarme no quería que me empezara a molestar.

Pedimos una pizza por que escuchamos los rugidos del estómago de Alice. Nos quedamos platicando hasta muy tarde. Rosalie me caían muy bien. Era muy carismática y buena gente. Estaba segura de que su hermano no era así.

A la mañana siguiente me tuve que despertar temprano para dar la revisión matutina Rosalie estaba abrazando su pequeño oso de peluche que le regalo su novio Emmett-Rosalie era la novia de Emmett ya que este era adoptado- y Alice estaba casi en el suelo.

Me metí al baño y traté de quitarme el estrés de los exámenes. Salí envuelta en una toalla pero mis dos amigas ya estaban despiertas y estaban buscando quien sabe qué cosa en la maleta de Rosalie.

-Ya encontré algo-anunció felizmente mientras sacaba una muy bonita blusa azul de tirantes.

-Es perfecta Rose-la felicitó Alice.

- Y yo encontré esto-cantaba Alice con una falda corta azul un poco más oscura que la blusa.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-inquirí curiosa.

Me hicieron una seña de que esperara y entonces Rose encontró unas sandalias muy bonitas.

-Bueno ¿me van a responder?

-Eh si, ponte esto y después hablamos-me ordenó Alice empujándome al baño otra vez.

-La falda está muy corta -me quejé-no me pienso poner algo así.

Alice puso una cara que simplemente derrite los corazones más congelados. Gruñí y me fui al baño. No quería parecer como las otras chicas que seguían a Edward como si fuera un dios.

Salí y fui literalmente atacada por Rose y Alice que me empezaron a arreglar el cabello, cuando vi a Alice por el rabillo del ojo buscando el maquillaje me paré de un saltó y me alejé los más lejos que puede.

-Saben algo mejor me voy a adelantar al comedor para desayunar-avisé mientras me dirigía a la puerta pero unos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron la atención de todas. Quise adelantarme para abrir la puerta pero Rose ya estaba abriéndola cuando llegué. Una risa iluminó la cara de Rose cuando volteo.

-Bella tu ci… digo alguien te busca en la puerta-se rió entre dientes.

Le lancé una mirada furiosa a Rosalie. Estaba a punto de decir cita…Argh. Fui hacia la puerta arrastrando los pies. Llegué y me quedé sin habla tenía a Edward Cullen a unos centímetros de mi sonriendo con una sonrisa tan hermosa. _Bella, respira-_me dijo mi conciencia.

-Hola, Mi nombre es Edward Cullen-me saludó.

_¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro? Contesta Bella solo di: Hola…vamos ¡dilo!_-mi conciencia era una molestia constante.

-Eh…Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?-_en hecho genio, va a creer que lo estás corriendo-_me regaño mi conciencia. _¡Cállate!_-le pedí.

-Pues…ayer no pude ir contigo a que me mostrar la escuela –_Si, como no, pensé sarcásticamente-_así que la directora me dijo que hoy fuera a tu cuarto y me dieras el recorrido-al final me dedicó una sonrisa torcida que me quitó el aliento.

No se me ocurrió otra cosa más que asentir como tonta. Rosalie y Alice estaban tratando de no reírse. Les lancé otra mirada furiosa para que se callaran.

-Hmm bueno entonces…Vamos-le dije Edward mientras salía de la habitación.

Caminamos hacia afuera del dormitorio. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y la mayor parte tenía que ver con el chico que estaba junto a mí….

-Te ves bien hoy-comentó Edward de la nada.

Me sonroje. Alice y Rose iban a tener un serio castigo por esto.

-Gracias-murmuré.

Los chicos de siempre cuando me vieron empezaron a mirar…puse los ojos en blanco, dios danto que nunca se cansaban. Ellos sabían que nunca iba a salir con ellos y todavía tenía esperanzas sobre todo Newton.

-Oye te paree que te invite a desayunar antes del recorrido-me ofreció.

_DI…si gracias, vamos Bella son dos simples palabras _-a veces no soportaba a mi conciencia.

-Eh…gracias –me limité a contestar.

Me llevó a la cafetería que estaba cerca de mi dormitorio, pedimos nuestro desayuno y empezamos a platicar.

-Así que tu eres hmm ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?-me preguntó.

_Bien hecho genio nunca le dijiste tu nombre…debes ganar el premio nobel. _Ignoré a mi conciencia. A veces era más molesta que mi hermano.

-Isa…-_Vamos di tu nombre…solo son dos palabras-_Bella Swan.

-Oh y Hmm ¿Qué edad tienes?-me volvió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué me estás preguntando todo esto?-inquirí como una tonta. _Eres una genio los sabías-_me dijo mi conciencia sarcásticamente.

-Pues quería conocer a la linda chica que me está dando el recorrido-soltó una risita encantadora. _Bella, vamos recuerda que no todo es lo que parece_. Me sonrojé… ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-ah…Escuché que tocas el piano-no sabía que decir…no me atrevía a mirarlo por que sabía que iba a actuar como tonta así que me limité a ver a mis waffless. Patético.

-Sí, de seguro Rosalie lo comentó- Asentí y me limité a picotear mi desayuno. Antes de que pusiera reaccionar sentí la suave mano de Edward que me levantaba mi mentón para que lo mirara.

Mi corazón estaba fuera de su lugar de eso estaba segura. Me quedé sin palabras y simplemente me volví a ruborizar como idiota. Volteé a mi alrededor y vi las furiosas miradas de Laureen hacia mí.

-¿Y tu tocas algún instrumento?-seguí atontada…y tardé como un minuto en reaccionar.

-Eh…algo así-murmuré-piano también y guitarra, compongo canciones-dije en un hilo de voz.

-¿En serio? Es genial-¡_No mires sus ojos, no lo mires!_-me decía a mí misma.

Terminamos de comer y empezamos el recorrido de la escuela…un recorrido normal habría durado como dos horas pero gracias a que Edward hacía que me trabara tardamos el tres.

-Y bueno esas es la piscina…-dije señalando la puerta que daba el paso a la alberca olímpica que teníamos…no me quería acercar ya que tendía a caerme mucho y no quería hacer una escena.

-Hmm, Vamos a verla más de cerca-me tomó del brazo y abrió la puerta. Aquí era donde se efectuaban los concursos de natación, uno de los deportes más importantes de nuestra escuela después del futbol americano y el soccer.

-Es increíble-estaba con la boca abierta…la misma expresión que tenía mi rostro en ese momento.

Se acercó más a la orilla de la alberca, lo imité pero lamentablemente él se movió y caí al agua.

Gracias a dios que sabía nadar-era del equipo de natación-. El agua estaba helada…por eso nadie venía a estas horas. Edward se empezó a reír a carcajadas , estaba furiosa.

-Ah ¿te parece divertido eh?-dije mientras lo jalaba para que también cayera. No se dé donde saqué tanta fuerza…tal vez era por que estaba hecha una fiera.

-¿Qué demonios?-gritó Edward.

Salí de la alberca echando humo…estaba empapada…corrí hacia mi habitación y entre azotando la puerta. Rose y Alice me miraron confundidas.

-No pregunten-gruñí cuando Alice abrió la boca para hablar.

-No íbamos a hacerlo.

Busqué entre mis cosas encontré algo decente para cambiarme o al menos que estuviera seco. Silenciosamente Rose me dio una blusa negra…tomé mi Laptop y mi

mochila y me fui a clases…Ese día me iba a saltar biología. Tenía razón era igual, no, peor que todos los demás.

**Creo que eso es todo nos vemos! Dejen reviews sil vou plait!**


	3. Estupido e idiota guapísimo Edward

**

* * *

**

Al parecer este es el primer capitulo que tiene más o menos una canción completa...saben siceramente me dolió con toda mi alma escribir este capitulo...yo creo que se darán cuenta por que.

* * *

Capítulo tres: Perdón estúpido e idiota guapísimo Edward

Bien esto no era el fin del mundo pero ya era bastante malo. Decidí no saltarme biología ese día al final de cuentas ya que recordé que había temas nuevos y por supuesto que no iba a dejar que mis calificaciones bajaran gracias a un chico idiota. Entré con toda la dignidad que mi madre me había dado a la clase, mi cuerpo entero se relajó al ver que el idiota no estaba ahí.

La clase estuvo tranquila bueno tranquila ignorando todos los papelitos que se habían juntado en mi lugar.

_Bella, ¿Te gustaría salir hoy a cenar?_-decía uno…suspiré, había dejado más claro que el agua que no iba a salir con ninguno de esos tontos deportistas pero seguían insiste e insiste. Garabatee un no y devolví el papel…ahora a contestar otros quince papeles más.

La clase terminó rápido bueno al menos para mí…era la hora de gimnasia…genial. Laureen estaba conmigo y de seguro me iba a amenazar como siempre.

Salí del salón lo más rápido que pude pero justamente cuando puse un pie afuera alguien me jaló del brazo.

-Swan, ¿Tratando de coquetear con mi chico?

-Dos cositas, las diré lento para que entiendas-entrecerré lo ojos, sabía claramente cómo defenderme a esas situaciones- la primera ¿De quién hablas? Y la segunda quítame tu mugroso y maquillado brazo de encima.

-No te hagas la inocente, hablo de Edward, créeme no ganarás conmigo como rival-me amenazó.

-¿Ganar? Dios esto no es un juego y ¿Quién es el premio? ¿Edward Cullen?, sabes que si es así eres libre de ir por él. Si quieres que un patán e idiota esté junto a ti-hice una seña con mis brazos diciéndole que me iba.

-¿idiota? Por favor míralo es un bombón andante-le guiñó un ojo a Edward que estaba a metros de nosotras.

-Entonces vuela como mosca y ve hacia la miel-le saqué la lengua.

Suspiré y me fui hacia el gimnasio pero alguien más me volvió a detener.

-Mira Mallory no te metas conmigo o te va a ir mal…-comencé pero después vi que Edward era el que me tomaba del brazo.

-Oh genial, oficialmente mi día se arruinó-murmuré.

-Bella, Hmm te quería pedir perdón por…-comenzó.

-Aja si claro y ¿luego? Los elefantes vuelas, vete con tus mentiras con alguien que te las crea, no sabes qué mejor vete con esa moscas que tienes detrás-estaba furiosa y créanme no me controlaba mucho cuando estaba así. Seguí mi camino tratando de ignorar a Edward…que seguía molestando.

-Bella es en serio-me detuvo cuando estaba comprando un refresco en la máquina expendedora.

-Ok, Ok pero de que te quieres disculpar-crucé mis brazos.

-Lamento haber hecho que te cayeras a la piscina-se disculpó.

Al ver que lo decía en serio, dejé de caminar y lo miré, estaba tan guapo como siempre. Sacudí la cabeza para borrar esos últimos pensamientos.

-Lamentó haberte tirado a la alberca-me disculpé también.

-Disculpa aceptada-me sonrió.

Me acompañó al gimnasio…que estaba al otro lado del campus. Veníamos platicando sobre música cuando un comentario suyo lo arruinó todo.

-Sabes fue lindo que lo hicieras-me dedicó su sonrisa torcida que hace que se te pare el corazón.

-¿Hacer qué?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Ofrecerte para darme el recorrido por el instituto para ganar puntos conmigo-se encogió de hombros.

La ira que había tenido hace unos cuantos minutos me volvió a invadir…No podía creer que el pensara que yo era como esas moscas-me refiero al grupito de Laureen-.

-¡¿Qué?!-grité furiosa- Crees que lo hice para quedar bien contigo.

-Eh…si.

-Eres más idiota de lo que creí ¿sabías?-le grité con una furia que en mi vida había tenido- ¡¡No lo hice por eso sino por qué la directora me obligó!!

-No trates de mentir, se qué no fue así- se rió.

-¡Ja! Crees que yo estoy a tus pies como todas ¿verdad?- el asintió y me enojé más- pues te tengo una noticia…No lo estoy.

-No trates de hacerte la interesante que no me engañas…-me acarició la mejilla.

-¡No me toques!-le grité- Y no estoy tratando de hacerme "la interesante" idiota.

-No te creo, todas son iguales.

-Hmm lamento desilusionarte pero enfrente de ti tienes la excepción a la regla-le dije sarcásticamente.

-Por favor…-se rió por lo bajo.

-Sabes eres un estúpido, idiota y patán… ¿Lo sabías?-tenía mi furia hasta el tope a punto de explotar- ¿Sabes qué es lo que te mereces?-le pregunté apretando mi refresco.

-¿Qué?

-Esto-dije mientras le vaciaba todo mi refresco en su hermoso cabello cobrizo…dios dije hermoso. Bueno si era un estúpido e idiota guapísimo Edward no lo podía negar.

Me fui echando chispas a gimnasia pero tanto enojo me afectó mi salud y me empezó a doler la cabeza. Le pedí al entrenador que me dispensara las clases y como yo era una excelente alumna en su clase me dejo ir.

Entré a mi dormitorio y lo primero que hice fue tomar mi guitarra y comenzar a improvisar.

**(N/A: Esta canción fue hecha por mí…se llama El es igual © he he bueno no tanto)**

_Yo no me equivoqué,_

_El es igual_

_Yo siempre supe que_

_Era un patán_

_Las luces siempre brillan sobre él,_

_Y todas lo tratan como un rey_

_El es guapo no lo puedo negar_

_Pero quien dice que no nos pueda lastimar_

_Amiga abre los ojos_

_Y date cuenta que no todo,_

_Lo que brilla es oro_

_**Coro**_

_¡Nunca me vas a ver _

_Caer a tus pies!_

_No me atraparás en tu red_

_Yo se que tu eres igual_

_Y no me vas a lastimar_

-Rose, no bromeaba-me interrumpió una voz desde mi puerta.

Abrí los ojos y vi a yo supongo Emmett. Estaba sonriéndome y me aplaudió.

-Eh Rosalie no está, creo que sigue en clase-tanto enojo me había creado un gran dolor de cabeza. Me froté las sienes, por lo menos mi música era mi salvación.

-De hecho te estaba buscando a ti Bella-me sonrió-la directora te busca.

-Dime que no es por lo del incidente de Gimnasia-me tapé mi cara con las manos no quería ninguna otra repercusión.

-No se pero de todos modos eso fue genial, le diste una buena lección a mi hermano-me dio una palmada en la espalda pero me dolió-al parecer se le está subiendo la fama a la cabeza.

-Oh bueno gracias por avisarme Emmett-le agradecí y tomé mi mochila.

-Ah por cierto Bella, tienes talento-me guiñó un ojo, le sonreí y me fui hacia la oficina de la directora. ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mí?

Toqué la puerta de la oficina de la directora y un _pasa_ hizo que la abriera. La directora estaba viendo por su ventanal los jardines de rosas de la escuela. Los que yo había propuesto en el séptimo grado como presidenta estudiantil.

-¿Me buscaba?-pregunté.

-Eh sí, bueno creo que usted ya se enteró sobre…

-Juro que no fue a propósito además el se portó como un patán-me arrodillé esperando misericordia.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-alzó una ceja.

-Eh…nada-me paré y me sacudí- y entonces ¿Qué me decía?

-Oh si bueno es que mañana va a llegar un nuevo alumno, así que bueno esperó que le dé un recorrido tan bueno como el del señor Cullen que por cierto me dijo que fue una excelente anfitriona.

-¡¡ ¿Qué Cullen hizo qué?!-grité.

-Solo me dijo que fue una excelente anfitriona… ¿Hay algún problema?-inquirió.

No, en absoluto-estaba confundida.

Así que Edward habló bien de mí…ok eso no me lo esperaba pero sigue siendo un patán y eso no cambia nada. Aunque bueno fue un lindo detalle que dijera eso de mí. Sacudí la cabeza ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Está bien-suspiré.

-Gracias ya te puedes retirar.

Salí de la habitación y estaba a punto del colapso emocional. Genial otro chico nuevo posiblemente igual de patán que todos.

-¡Bella!-alguien gritó mi nombre pero esa voz era inconfundible.

-Déjame en paz-gruñí y me fui corriendo a mi habitación ignorando a Edward en todo los sentidos. Tomé mi laptop y comencé a hacer las tareas gracias a una escasa vida social y por qué no quería hablar con nadie. Comencé con la tarea de literatura, estábamos leyendo Sentido y Sensibilidad pero cerré de un golpe mi computadora el recordar que uno de los personajes principales se llamaba Edward. Genial…tomé mi guitarra y empecé a tocar la canción de iris de los goo goo dolls. ¿Por qué todos los chicos son unos idiotas?

* * *

**Bueno espero que les hay gustado! nos vemos**


	4. Mal día

**Hola! **

**Ya se que me tarde pero es que tengo otra historia y tengo que estar con las dos al mismo tiempo así que me organicé: Lunes y miercoles: Twiligh baby Martes y Jueves: One love song for two hearts y el viernes voy a adelantar los proyectos pndiendtes que tengo.**

**Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo!**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Mal día

Genial, hoy tenía que lidiar con el chico nuevo…otro engreído. Me levanté temprano para no despertar a mis amigas pero suspiré cuando vi una blusa y unos pantalones sobre mi escritorio.

Me cambié y fui a buscar al nuevo chico. Vi una silueta apoyada afuera de mi puerta. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente.

-Ve, ya sé que eres nuevo pero no quiero que creas que esto es por qué yo quiera si no que…-empecé a parlotear.

-No puedo creer que así le des la bienvenida a tu mejor amigo-una voz familiar se rió de mi.

Abrí los ojos y grité de emoción. Mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Jasper Whitlock estaba enfrente de mí. Lo abracé emocionada. Él era el único hombre al que le tenía confianza.

-No puedo creerlo ¡pensé que estabas en Chicago!-estaba muy emocionada.

-Eh si pero decidí estar con mi mejor amiga-me sonrió. Lo volví a abrazar pero vi a Edward Cullen que nos estaba mirando, al parecer estaba enojado pero no me importaba.

-Bueno, ¡empecemos con el recorrido!-lo animé.

-Créeme que no lo necesito, gracias a tus correos me sé el instituto de memoria-puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, entonces pasa-le abrí la puerta- quiero que conozcas a unas amigas.

Entramos y mi dueto de amigas ya estaban cambiadas. Jasper miró a Alice y esta le correspondió la mirada con un sonrojo.

-Chicas, el es Jasper Whitlock, es mi amigo de la infancia-hice un gesto con la mano presentándolo.

Alice estaba literalmente con la boca abierta. Solté una risita al parecer, hubo un flechazo de inmediato entre ellos dos.

-Eh…ella es Rosalie y esa pequeña demonio que ves ahí es Alice-me reí.

Jasper saludó a Rose solo estrechándole la mano, pero solo a Alice le dio un beso en la mano. Debieron ver su rostro cuando eso paso, se puso más roja que yo podía ponerme.

-Hmm creo que nos demos de ir ya, ¿verdad Rose?-le di un codazo y Alice se ruborizó más aún.

-Me harías el honor de acompañarme a mi siguiente clase bella dama-le pidió caballerosamente Jasper a Alice. Apreté los labios para no reírme. Jazz no es tan caballeroso; ni siquiera es cursi. Que yo supiera no era nada romántico pero es un muy buen amigo.

-Eh…S…si…si-tartamudeó Alice completamente sonrojada.

Rosalie y yo nos reímos. Al parecer Cupido había hecho su trabajo. Me despedí de Rosalie cuando mi molestia llegó.

-Bella, tengo que hablar contigo.

Lo ignoré y seguí mi camino.

-Bella-me volvió a llamar y me tomó del brazo.

-No me toques-murmuré quitando mi brazo del suyo.

Apreté el paso pero me alcanzó fácilmente. ¡Demonios! Había olvidado que tenía Filosofía a esa hora y Cullen también. Genial ¿Por qué la vida nunca me sonríe?

Caminó junto a mí, y todo el recorrido trató de que lo escuchara, cosa que no iba a pasar ya que estaba demasiado furiosa para hacerlo. Pero estuve a punto de mirarlo cuando me encontré con la mirada asesina de Laureen.

-Bella escúchame por favor-me pidió.

-¿Qué quieres?-me rendí y le tuve que contestar, no todos los días escuchas a un chico pidiendo disculpas.

-Eh…bueno, quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer-comenzó-es que sinceramente pensé que eras como las demás chicas y como te vestiste de esa forma yo…-gruñí y corrí hacia el salón.

Genial, ahora Edward el idiota piensa que me vestí así para conseguir una cita con él; me paré en seco, si había conseguido una cita con el aunque no fuera mi intención. Ahora entiendo por qué sabía tan rico esos waffless.

Me senté en la primera banca que vi. Desgraciadamente "el"-me negaba a pensar o decir su nombre estando tan enojada- se sentó al lado mío. Varias cosas pasaron en ese momento. La primera: Una ola de chicas casi me matan con sus miradas, la segunda: Se poblaron rápidamente los asientos a nuestro alrededor y tercera: Estaba a punto de explotar del enojo.

Bien, solo no lo mires y saldrás viva de la clase. Genial la clase era sobre teología natural. Un tema que yo me sabía de memoria. Ahora ya no tenía nada que hacer. Sacudí la cabeza, tanta frustración me estaba dando un gran dolor de cabeza. Fui hacia la última página de mi cuaderno y empecé a dibujar una rosa. Suspiré, el amor es como una rosa, puede ser muy hermoso pero tiene espinas que pueden provocar una gran herida. Salé como un resorte en mi asiento ¿Amor? Ok la furia hace que empieces a delirar.

Encendí mi ordenador portátil con la esperanza de distraerme. Yo soy de las únicas personas que usaban su computadora para trabajar en vez de chatear, escuchar música o jugar. Traté de tomar algunas notas del tema, aunque fueran innecesarias ya que el tema, como ya lo había mencionado, me lo sé de memoria. Pasaron cinco minutos y me di cuenta que no estaba logrando calmarme. _Una mirada no mata a nadie_-pensé. Y vi a Edward con el rabillo del ojo. El tampoco tomaba notas, _patán e ignorante_-me reí para mí misma, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que tenía unas excelentes anotaciones en su libreta.

Seguía con la boca abierta del asombro, cuando Edward me miró. Desvié la mirada y la fije en la pantalla de mi computadora. Podía romperlas reglas al menos una vez para una emergencia y en serio esta era una. Me metí al MSN, tecleé mi correo y gracias al cielo Alice estaba conectada-probablemente hablando con Jasper-.

Abrí y una conversación y quité el volumen de mi computadora y empecé a teclear.

_-Sálvame-_tecleé

-_¿De qué?_-había escrito.

-_Cullen, quiere hablar conmigo y sinceramente no tengo nada que decirle y aparte no quiero hablarle-_mi rostro mostraba ansiedad mientras escribía.

-_Deja que él sea el primero que te hable-_me aconsejó.

_-No quiero hablar con él_-tecleé con dureza.

-_¿Por qué?_

-_No quiero_-respondí con el ceño fruncido.

_-¿Por qué?-_volvió a insistir.

_-No lo sé_-suspiré-_Simplemente no quiero, aparte es un idiota._

_-Si tu no lo haces te obligaré_-me amenazó.

-_No te lo perdonaría_-escribí con rudeza.

_-Bella, cuando estás enamorada de alguien, tienes que hablarle._

-¡¿Qué?!-grité y todos me miraron. Estaba ruborizada y enojada, cerré la conversación con un golpe.

Yo no estoy enamorada de ese tipo, por dios ¿A quién se le ocurre soberana tontería?

Volví a suspirar y abrí otra conversación con Alice.

_-No estoy enamorada de él, ni siquiera me gusta_-escribí.

-_Eso tú crees._

_-Nos vemos luego Al._

Estaba a punto de cerrar mi sesión cuando una ventana apareció.

_**Edward te ha agregado a su lista de contactos.**_

Sin duda alguna iba a no admitirlo, pero recordé el consejo de Alice. Un momento yo no estoy enamorada de él. No sé qué parte de mi cerebro hizo que mi mano diera clic en la opción de Admitir…genial ahora iba a tener una migraña.

-_Lo siento mucho Bella-_empezó.

Silencio, silencio, brazos cruzados.

-_Discúlpame._

Me froté las sienes con fuerza y teclee un sencillo "_no_".

-_Pero…_

-_Adiós_- teclee y apagué el ordenador.

Miré a Edward con disimulo; parecía frustrado y confundido.

Gracias a dios que ya se había acabado la clases. Salí corriendo, literalmente, al escuchar la campana. Localice a Alice y a Jasper que estaban platicando muy animadamente. Me reí y los saludé con la mano, me sonrieron y se acercaron a mí.

-Hola-los saludé.

No me respondieron y apretaron los labios para no reírse.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunté.

Siguieron sin responderme parecía que no tenían palabras pero si risas.

-Alice ¿De dónde sacaste la tonta idea de que Cullen me gustaba? Pensé que me conocías mejor-empecé.

Alice no me respondió pero su rostro se puso serio y empezó a hacer señas con los ojos.

-Primera él es un gran patán, no importa que este guapísimo-¡dios santo dije eso en voz alta!-pero sigue siendo un tonto y segunda…

-Bella-me interrumpió Alice.

-¿Qué?-inquirí.

-Mira hacia atrás-me ordenó. La obedecí y me di cuenta-¡oh dios santo no puede ser!- que Edward estaba atrás de mi con esa sonrisa suya que quita el aliento.

-No sabía que pensaras eso de mí-se rió encantadoramente… ¿encantadoramente? ¿Qué me está pasando?

-Créeme que pienso cosas peores- Ay no puedo creer que dije eso.

-¿Enserio?-enarcó una ceja-Nos vemos luego Bella.

Se volvió a reír y se fue. Dios de los avergonzados y apenados ven en mi auxilio, te lo suplico.

-Bella, no sabía que alguien ya te había robado el corazón-se burló Jasper y le propine y buen puñetazo en el hombro.

-Cállate-fruncí el ceño y agregué- Nadie me ha robado mi corazón ni nada por el estilo y sinceramente no creo que en este lugar encuentre a alguien-me encogí de hombros y me apoyé en la primera puerta que vi.

Empecé a golpear mi cabeza contra ella. Ahora piensa que me gusta…perfecto. Como pude decir eso en voz alta y peor aún en frente de Edward. Hoy no es mi día.

-Mejor vámonos a clase antes de que te lastimes-me aconsejó Alice mientras me separaba de la puerta.

_Cuando estás enamorada de alguien, tienes que hablarle_-esa frase me daba vueltas en mi cabeza. No estoy enamorada ¿o sí? No, obviamente n o, el es un cretino. _Del odio al amor hay un solo paso-_ me advirtió mi molesta conciencia.

Es oficial: No estoy enamorada de él, en lo más mínimo. O eso creo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado...les prometo que en el próximo capitulo va a ver muuuuchaa inetracción entre Edward y Bella, ya que el y ella...**

**Tienen que esperar hasta el jueves para saber muajajaja**

**Atte**

**Grecia**


	5. Un beso amargo pero dulce a la vez

**Hola! Hoy es jueves de One Love song for two hearts wiii! **

**Espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes,tampoco las canciones: Evertime we touch de Cascada, Solo tu-de a nueva banda timbiriche n imucho menos Odio amarte de Haash**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Un beso dulce pero amargo a la vez

El día anterior fue hmm como resumirlo…fue como una gran jaqueca, si una gran jaqueca. En Biología, estaba a punto de tener un derrame. Edward todavía se acordaba de lo que dije en Filosofía. Por lo menos hoy es sábado, es decir, nada de escuela, que quiere decir nada de Edward Cullen que quiere decir nada de dolor de cabeza; ¡Estupendo!

Me levante cantando y me metí a la ducha. El día era soleado y caluroso, perfecto para ir a mi jardín de rosas, donde puedo estar tranquila. Salí en vuelta de una toalla y vi una blusa café, junto con unos jeans y unos zapatos negros. Al parecer Alice había madrugado. Suspiré y no me quedó de otra que ponerme lo que Alice me había dejado.

Caminé hacia mi jardín de rosas…más bien era como un pequeño laberinto con hermosas rosas, un gran columpio azul y una bellísima fuente en el centro. Recuerdo cuando empezamos a hacer el pequeño jardín. Los añorados viejos tiempos, cuando solo tenía quince años, cuando no existía una molesta llamada Edward Cullen.

Me recosté en el columpio y dejé quela luz del sol calentara mi piel. Tal vez Edward no era tan patán, digo si fuera así no le hubiera dicho esas cosas tan buenas sobre mi ala directora o no se estaría disculpando. Además es muy guapo…si te pones en su punto si me veía-físicamente- como las moscas esas. Aparte es muy inteligente, toca el piano, lee; algo que no ves todos los días en un hombre. Sacudí la cabeza muy fuerte para que se fueran esos pensamientos. _El sí era un patán no te olvides de eso nunca Bella. Pueden lastimarte, como tu padre…hasta peor_-me dijo mi anti-conciencia; que es lo contrario a mi conciencia molesta.

Mejor debo de olvidarme del tema por un rato, cerré mis ojos y empecé a tararear la canción de lullabye de Billy Joel, esa era la canción que mi abuela me cantaba antes de dormir cuando era pequeña.

La canción hizo su efecto y me quedé dormida. En mi sueño estaba con un vestido elegante rojo y tenía mi mano entrelazada a la de Edward. Lo miré confundida y él me respondió la mirada con su hermosa sonrisa torcida que hacía que te quitaban el aliento.

Se acercó a mí y sus labios rozaron los míos con suavidad. Le devolví el beso con dulzura.

"_Te amo"_-me susurró en la oreja, cuando me desperté.

No puedo creerlo, ahora sueño con él. Volví a cerrar los ojos sin incorporarme, pero la imagen del beso volvía. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para olvidar el sueño, cuando una mano suave y cálida me aparto el flequillo de la frente.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente y vi el-hermoso y perfecto- rostro de Edward Cullen a centímetros del mío. Me incorporé rápidamente para alejarme de él.

-¡¡ ¿Qué haces aquí?!-le grité.

-Solo estaba dando un pequeño recorrido por el campus-me respondió inocentemente.

-Aja, si claro-dije mordazmente.

-Está bien, me atrapaste-me sonrió- quería hablar contigo.

-Y lo lograste-gruñí.

Se rió por lo bajo y asintió. Traía una camisa negra que se adhería perfectamente a su cuerpo musculoso y unos jeans oscuros. Esperen un momento, estoy mirando el cuerpo de Edward cosa que no debería estar haciendo. Me sonrojé cuando Edward se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando de hito en hito.

-Eh bueno y ¿De qué me querías hablar?-pregunté avergonzada todavía.

-Pues…-desvió la mirada.

-Solo dilo-lo animé.

-¿En verdad no te gusto o solo estás actuando?-me preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Furia 1, Furia 2, Furia 3….

-¿Y bien?-me insistió.

Furia 4, Furia 5, Furia 6….

-Bella, ¡respóndeme!

Furia 7, Furia 8, Furia 9 Y….

-¡NO!-grité cuando mi furia llegó al diez- ¡No me gustas, ni siquiera me agradas!-la verdad ya no sé si lo que estoy diciendo es mentira o no.

-¿Segura?

Me levanté de un saltó y arrastrando los pies me fui hacia la fuente.

-Si-murmuré.

Se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro.

-¡Sabes Te odio!-le grité con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de furia.

-Y yo a ti-me respondió.

-Yo más-me acerqué más a su rostro para después fulminarlo con una mirada.

-¿Ah sí?-alzó una de sus perfectas cejas.

-¡Sí!-le grité.

Pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más me tomo de la espalda y presionó sus labios sobre los míos. Cerré los ojos y puse mi mano en su espalda…puedo jurar que estoy escuchando ángeles…un momento ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Abrí los ojos y forcejeé para que me soltara, al ver que no desistía, le pateé sus partes nobles.

-Ouch-se quejó haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¡Y te mereces más!-le grité.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, ¿Quién te crees para besarme?-le seguía gritando con toda la furia que en mi vida había tenido.

-Bella-me acarició la mejilla.

-No me toques-quité su mano de mi rostro y le di una buena bofetada.

Salí de mi lugar especial hecha una fiera, entré a mi habitación y gracias al señor nadie estaba ahí. No quería tomar mi guitarra con miedo que cantar cosas que no quería. _Mejor voy a prender la radio para distraerme_-pensé y fui hacia mi reproductor de música.

-Quiero Paz-murmuré para mí.

La música empezó a sonar y músculos empezaron a relajarse, uno por uno.

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly._

Gruñí y le cambié de estación.

_Sé que un beso dice más que la verdad_

_Hay momentos que se guardan y no se irán y hay historias como estas_

_Que se vuelven mágicas, con solo escucharte y tan solo mirarte el amor vuelve a empezar…_

_Eres luz que puede tocar este corazón…_

Le dediqué una mirada fulminante al radio y le cambié de estación rogándole a dios que se apiade de mí.

_Hay Como Odio Amarte  
Mas Que Negarlo  
Quisiera Olvidarlo  
Pero Hay Algo Entre Los Dos_

-¡Argh!- grité y tiré el radio.

-¿Y ahora que tienes?-me preguntó Jasper detrás de mí.

-Nada-gruñí.

-Ese nada parece ser mucho-cantó Alice.

Me di la vuelta y vi a los dos tomados de la mano. Alcé una ceja y me reí.

-¿Qué?-inquirió Alice.

Señale sus manos y los dos se ruborizaron. Estaban saliendo, me alegré por ellos pero me acordé de mi enojo.

-Bueno y ¿nos vas a responder?-me preguntaron los dos.

- Edward…Edward…me…me-tartamudée.

En eso llegó Rosalie gritando de la emoción.

-¡Besaste a mi hermano!-daba saltitos de felicidad.

Todos nos quedamos congelados en la habitación y yo estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Técnicamente yo no lo besé sin él a mí- agregué.

-¿Y POR QUÉ TE BESÓ?-me gritó Alice apunto de estalla en un grito de alegría.

-No tengo idea, pero podemos olvidarlo-le pedí.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza. Perfecto, ni mi radio, ni mis amigos, ni mi mente me están ayudando a tranquilizarme. _**Bella, sabes técnicamente le devolviste el beso**_-me avisó mi conciencia-_**Estás enamorada, Estás enamorada**_-me molestaba. ¡_Bella! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estás demente? Cómo pudiste besarlo_-me decía mi anti-conciencia**. **_**Cállate, que estuvo bien que lo besara**__-_lo calló mi conciencia. _Si, si, Bla, bla, bla.-_le arremedó mi anti-conciencia. _¡Cállense las dos!_-pensé para mí.

-Un momento Rose ¿Cómo supiste eso?-inquirí.

-Pues…Emmy y yo estábamos dando un paseo por el jardín de rosas-comenzó-cuando escuchamos a Edward y fuimos a ver qué estaba pasando y lo vimos tooodoo-se rió-incluyendo la parte donde le pateaste su modestia.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Jasper.

-¿Y bien qué?-estaba a punto del ataque emocional y desmayarme.

-Te gusta ¿verdad?

-No- ¿o sí? Me pregunté.

-¿Segura?-alzó una ceja.

-No se Jazz, lo único que quiero es acostarme en mi cama y dormir…-era la verdad, no quería hacer nada más.

-De acuerdo-se rió Alice-Dejemos a que la "pobre" de Bella descansé-dijo mientras sacaba a todos del cuarto.

Cuando todos se salieron, me tumbé en mi cama y empecé a reflexionar lo sucedido. Mi conciencia tenía razón; le había devuelto el beso y no tengo idea de por qué. Pero mi anti-conciencia tenía razón también. No me quería enamorar por que tengo ese gran miedo de que me lastimen. Ya sé que repito eso como un loro pero es la verdad. Pero el problema es que yo no quiero enamorarme pero si puedo. Si tengo la capacidad de sentir esas cosquillas en el estómago o el sonrojó en mis mejillas al verlo. Además cuando me besó puedo jurara que alcancé el cielo, o cuando me acaricio mi mejilla sentí una corriente entre nosotros dos. _Bella, estás segura de que lo estás ya que, bueno recuerda a tu padre. Tu padre fue el que uso a tu mamá y se largó; Recuerda que él era un mujeriego y que tu madre cayó en sus redes. ¿Te suena familiar?_-mi anti-conciencia tocó un buen punto. **Ah que caray deja de decirle eso, Bella querida, si tu quieres no nos escuches a nosotras, podemos estar equivocadas solo uno tiene la razón y ese es tu corazón**-me aconsejo mi conciencia…el problema es que mi corazón había dejado de hablarme desde que tenía diez años.

No tengo otra opción, lo mejor que he escuchado hasta ahora es lo de mi anti-conciencia. No iba a ser fácil pero tenía que hacerlo. No me gusta, a lo mejor y solo podemos ser amigos…Rayos no se qué hacer pero por el momento mejor dejamos las cosas como están. A lo mejor y solo podíamos ser amigos.

**¿Qué les arecio? a mi me encanto...saben la conciencia y la anti-conciencia me las imagino como un angelito y un diabito jejeje creo que estoy comiendo mucho chocolate y plátanos!**

**Atte**

**Greci**

**Pd: Nos vemos el martes o antes no se si tengo tiempo...wiwiwiwi!**


	6. ¿Amigos?

**Hola! se que hay un atraso en twilight baby pero es que estoy ocupadita...y est capítulo ya lo tenía desde hace mucho. Bueno prometo que hoy subo los que faltan y actualizaré Eres mi ángel.**

**Espero que les guste.**

Disclaimer: No soy porpietaria de Twilight-lamentablemente. Ni tampoco de My heart will go on, o las obras de Puccini. Pero di soy dueña del micrófono de Nick! wiii!!wiiii!

Aclaración: Se pronuncia Puchinni no Puccinni eh!

* * *

Capítulo 6: ¿Amigos?

Después de pasar un día en trance pensando en lo que había sucedido, decidí salir para tomar algo de aire pero antes de que pudiera pararme, unos golpecitos en la puerta hicieron que mi estómago diera vueltas.

-¿Si?-pregunté.

-Bella, soy yo Edward-al escuchar su nombre mi corazón se desbocó… ¿Qué me pasa?

-Vete-gruñí, cuando mi conciencia me gritaba: **¡Déjalo pasar!**

-Bella-insistió otra vez.

-De acuerdo- _No bella ¡no!_-ahora la que me gritaba era mi anti-conciencia.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba un dios griego en el umbral de mi puerta. Esperen que estoy diciendo, ¿Dios griego? No, no, no, no-me repetía- recuerda no me quiero enamorar.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté con rudeza.

-Sabes, lo raro es que yo siempre voy detrás de ti pidiéndote disculpas e insisto como un tonto, cosa que yo rara vez hago. Y cada vez que quiero arreglar las cosas salgo maltratado, mojado o be…

-No te atrevas-le advertí cuando iba a decir la palabra "besado"

Entró a mi habitación antes de que yo pudiera objetar algo. Me senté en mi cama con los brazos cruzados y enfurruñada.

-Entonces vienes otra vez para pedir disculpas-aventuré.

-Hmm algo así.

_No lo vas a perdonar ¿verdad?_-mi anti conciencia o como ahora me gustaba decirle mi diablito m estaba molestando. ¡_**Cállate tonta niña con cuernos!-**_calló mi conciencia o angelito que ahora estaban en mis hombros, dios estoy empezando a delirar-_** Bella, tienes que perdonarlo hasta el mismo lo aceptó, es raro que el pida perdón.**_-seguía insiste e insiste.

-Está bien, acepto tus disculpas-le dije con un suspiro.

-Sé qué no debí hacerlo pero es que quería saber lo que sentías por qué….-al parecer el idiota no me había escuchado.

-Te perdono-volví a decirle.

-Y bueno sé que tú no eres como las otras…espera ¿Qué dijiste?-Gracias al cielo me escuchó.

-Que te perdono aunque seas un completo imbécil-me reí de la situación.

-Oh…gracias-estaba confundido, al parecer no esperaba eso de mi. Me volví a reír de su expresión.

-Pero no creas que significa que ganaste la guerra- le avisé.

-Bueno, pero podemos ser amigos ¿no?-me preguntó.

-¿Amigos? Eh…este…bueno- Chacachacan el momento decisivo llegó.

**-Vamos Bella, di que sí**-me dijo mi conciencia y volvemos con la pelea de conciencias.-_De ninguna manera, ¿A quién le vas a hacer caso a mi o a una niñita con toga?_-me dijo mi anti-conciencia. –**No es una toga es un vestido, Vestido-**le regañó mi conciencia.

-Está bien-acepté.

* * *

Edward me sonrió y mi corazón juro que se paro. Mi anti-conciencia se daba de golpes en la cabeza y mi conciencia hacia su baile de la victoria.

Seguimos platicando como dos horas. No era tan idiota como pensé. No todos los días encuentras a alguien que conozca a el compositor Puccini y sus operas y que le guste Le Vili. Sinceramente antes creía que yo era la única que disfrutaba la ópera en este instituto.

-Pero sinceramente mi favorita es la Bohéme-comentó.

-¿En serio? la mía también y también me gusta mucho La rondine-estaba impresionada.

Pero entonces miró mi teclado. Y me miró con sorpresa.

-Pensé que no era cierto-confesó y con eso se mereció un buen golpe.

-Aunque no lo creas-me reí.

-Vamos toca algo-me animó.

-No.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó poniendo la cara con la que convence a todas las moscas (Laureen y su grupo).

-No va a funcionar conmigo-canté.

-Por favor.

-Nop-negué con la cabeza.

-¿Siempre eres tan terca?-me preguntó.

-Si-acepté

-Oh vamos, si tocas una pieza, te cuento un secreto ¿trato?-negoció.

Sin duda era la mejor oferta que podía conseguir.

-Trato hecho-dije mientras me iba a mi hermoso piano.

Sabía que iba a ser el ridículo pero bueno. Soy muy curiosa. Me senté en el piano y no sabía que tocar. **–Toca lo que salga de tu corazón-**me aconsejó mi conciencia. –_Genial otra vez se está _

_poniendo cursi, ¡Deja de leer a Shakespeare!-le gritó mi anti-conciencia- Bella, no vayas a tocar nada…ve este es el plan…-_empezó pero era muy tarde estaba tocando My heart will go on.

Las notas empezaron a salir y mis manos revoloteaban las teclas con armonía. De pronto olvidé que Edward estaba escuchándome.

Siempre me pasa lo mismo. Empiezo a tocar y el mundo que me envuelve desaparece.

**(N/A: Si ponen la canción de My heart will go on de Titanic aquí quedaría genial)**

- _Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on_-empecé a cantar.

La música me estaba tranquilizando y estaba llenando todo mi ser con ella.

-_Far across the distance_-seguí cantando- _And spaces between us. You have come to show you go on- _mis manos seguían tocando las teclas. Revoloteaban de una a otra. De grave o aguda, aguda a grave.

_-_ _Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on._

No tengo ni las más remota idea de por qué estoy pensando en el beso otra vez. Y tampoco por qué elegí esta canción.

_-Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're one._

Ok me estoy asustando, las imágenes no se van. Lo peor es que sigo sintiendo la calidez de sus labios en los míos… ¿la calidez de sus labios en los míos? Creo que mi anti-conciencia tiene razón debo de dejar de leer tanta novela romántica.

-_ Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_.

Imágenes malas, sálganse de mi cabeza. Apreté lo ojos, pero la canción que estaba cantando no me ayudaba mucho. ¿Qué tal si la dejo de cantar? No, si hago eso el estrés cae en mi otra vez. Mejor sigo cantándola al fin, no hay nadie en mi mundo escuchándome.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_-empecé a cantar más fuerte-

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Una mano en mi hombre rompió el hechizo. Dejé de tocar el piano y abrí los ojos-me sabía la canción de memoria, así que no tenía necesidad de abrir los ojos.

-Tocas y cantas bien-me aplaudió.

Ok analicemos la situación: Yo estaba tocando mi piano y cantando a todo pulmón mientras que Cullen estaba aquí. Qué nos da de resultado: Una ola de vergüenza y un gran sonrojo.

Dura realidad. Normalmente yo no cantó así de alto. Y casi nunca canto my heart will go on.

Después de un gran silencio de vergüenza, me atreví a comentar.

-No me has contado tu secreto.

-Pues… ¿recuerdas el beso?-ah ¡joder! Mi mente me lo recuerda, la música me lo recuerda, mis dos conciencias me lo recuerdan cada 5 minutos y crees que no me voy a acordar, además paso ayer en la mañana… ¡Dios santo!¡Cómo no lo iba a recordar!.

-Si-me limité a contestar ya que no me apetecía mencionar mis verdaderos pensamientos por que quedaría como una pobre loca.

-No se tu pero...Eh-tartamudeó-a mi me gustó.

Vamos Bella cuenta hasta 10: Furia 1, Furia 2, Furia 3...

-Eso no es un secreto Edward-lo acusé.

-Bueno para mí lo es-me guiñó el ojo.

-Eso no es justo, tienes que decir uno de verdad-le grité.

-¿Cómo cual?-alzó una ceja- que me asustan las serpientes.

No aguante más la risa y me reí a carcajadas. ¡A Edward Cullen le asustan las serpientes!

-No es gracioso después de que te muerde una-frunció el ceño y me enseñó una cicatriz en forma de luna.

-A mi hermano lo mordió una tarántula y ¡no les tiene pavor!-me seguí atacando de la risa.

-¿Tienes hermanos?-me preguntó.

-Eh solo uno y va en quinto grado…-dije con aire distraído, ya que no me apetecía hablar de uno de mis dolores de cabeza. Pero precisamente en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.

-¡Bella! ¡Abre!-gritó una voz muy familiar, demasiado familiar y con familiar me refiero de familia.

-Hablando de del demonio-murmuré y abrí la puerta.

Nick estaba con su nuevo juguete que se había inventado…el micrófono.

-¡¿Desde cuándo estabas aquí?!-le grité.

-Desde hace media hora, por cierto sigues cantando igual de mal-me molestó.

-Eres niño muerto-lo amenacé pero se metió rápidamente a mi habitación.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Es tu novio?-preguntó Nick.

-¡Nick!-le grité ruborizada.

-¿Eres su novio?- le preguntó a Edward.

-No-contestó con carcajadas.

-¡Nick!- por favor dios de los avergonzados ven en mi auxilio de nuevo.

-¿Quieres ser su novio?-le ofreció-algo de amor le mejoraría su carácter.

-Estás muerto-lo agarré de la espalda y me volví con Edward- Discúlpanos un momento.- dije y empecé la masacre a mi hermano.

-Bella, lo podemos arreglar-estaba asustado como un gatito-sabes tengo información de Cullen.

-Te escucho-cedí.

Después de negociar una gran cantidad de información a cambio de la vida de mi hermano salimos del baño.

-Bella ¿Has visto a Jazz? Es que me prometió que íbamos a jugar béisbol-me dijo

-Debe de estar con Alice-puse los ojos en blanco-en la sala común de las chicas.

-oh-respondió y le murmuró a Edward-Tengo información de mi hermana, si quieres algo no dudes en llamarme-chasqueó la lengua y se fue antes de que lo matara.

Abrí la puerta para ataparlo pero Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett se cayeron en la entrada. Estaban escuchando con el maldito micrófono de mi hermano.

-Eh…sorpresa-dijo Jasper.

-Voy a contar hasta tres para que corran-los amenacé-una, dos…-salieron corriendo.

Edward se estaba riendo y parecía que estaba a punto de caerse de la cama. Lo fulminé con la mirada-aunque en serio sea un reto-.

-Tres-murmuré- Eh nos vemos luego tengo a unos amigos que perseguir.

-Eh seguro-respondió y salí del cuarto corriendo y gritando un ¡Están muertos!

**Esta bien lo admito, si a mi también me gusta la oera pero a veces me quedó dormida...jajaja bueno eso es todo. Saben ya teng la lista entera de los capítulos de la historia...son 40!**

**Bueno ya me tengo que ir a escribir!**

**Dejen REVIEWS! son necesarios como mis chcolates. Asi que haganme el día y aprieten el botón de Go!**

**Adios!**

**Grex o Grecia como quieran decirme! **

**PD: Con 5 reviews minimo pongo el siguiente capítulo!**


	7. No todos los ángeles están en el cielo

**hOLA!**

**Estoy muy emocionada por qué pedí solo 5 reviews y me llegaron 12,son geniales sinceramente.** Son geniales!

Espero que les guste esté capitulo!

* * *

Capítulo 7: los ángeles no solo están en el cielo

El día siguiente me levanté muy animado e ignoraba la razón. Me di una buena ducha y salí silbando del cuarto. Esperen estoy silbando…bien Edward ¿Qué te está pasando?

Era Filosofía lo que quería decir que iba a estar con Bella. Seguía sin entender por qué era tan dura conmigo. Francamente ella era fascinante. Al principió pensé que estaba mintiendo pero después me di cuenta que todo lo que me decía era verdad cuando mencionó más obras. Simplemente era fascinante.

Además, había notado que parecía tener una conversación con su mente de vez en cuando. Bella no es como los demás chicas de Miami. Yo vine aquí con ese estereotipo de que las chicas de aquí solo se secan y empiezan a flotar de nube en nube; pero Bella no es así. Ella está con los pies en la tierra y por alguna extraña razón que no logró comprender no quiere enamorarse de nadie.

Entré al salón y la vi sentada repasando sus notas en cambio las otras estaban platicando o maquillándose ¿Ahora entienden lo que digo? Me senté a lado de ella pero cuando se percató de mi presencia se incorporó rápidamente y vio hacia atrás. Tragó saliva y trató de ignorarme.

-Hola-saludé.

-Eh…hola-me respondió y se acercó un poquito a mi-¿me puedes hacer un favor?-me preguntó.

-Si claro.

-Me puedes de dejar de hablar solo por esta clase, por que si lo haces las moscas que ves atrás de ti me matarán -susurró.

Me reí por lo bajo y la obedecí. Bien dijo que no le hablará, no que no le escribiera.

La clase comenzó y todos encendimos nuestros ordenadores portátiles al mismo tiempo. Bien es solo una corazonada. Le mandé un mensaje…pero al parecer no estaba conectada. Genial, ahora no tengo nada que hacer. Repaso, oh que forma de entretenerse toda una clase-pensé sarcásticamente.

La miraba de reojo y seguía absorta escribiendo. Tenía un gesto de aburrimiento también ¿Me había dado cuenta antes de que ella es muy bonita? Creo que no. Me volteó a ver y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Se veía aún más guapa cuando estaba sonrojada.

-Bien, como los exámenes se están acercando quiero que hagan un proyecto en equipo con el tema que les daré-anunció el profesor. Todos soltamos un gemido.

-Swan, Cullen, Mallory y o´Conell-nos llamó-Ontología.

Vi a Bella cambiar de expresión rápidamente, no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con los equipos pero pareció que se tranquilizó y solo asintió. Por lo contrarios Lauren y Nicole estaban discutiendo con el profesor para que quitaran a Bella del equipo.

¿Ven la diferencia?

* * *

Genial, ahora voy a tener que aguantar una tarde completa con mis tres molestias. Bueno Edward ya no era tanta. Bien Bella tranquilízate…inhala exhala. Empecé a repartir el trabajo para esta tarde y no tengo idea de por qué Edward me sigue mirando estúpidamente. ¿Qué tengo yo de especial? Nada. No soy ni popular, ni muy bonita que digamos.

Bien Bella no te desconcentres. Seguí con mi trabajo de organizarlo todo. Pero mi cabeza estaba en el pasado. Ay no volvemos a los malos recuerdos. **Bella, fue tu primer beso, lo vas a recordar toda tu vida**-me susurró mi conciencia. No, ese no fue mi primer beso, no es contado como tal; por qué él me lo robó. **–Pero tú se lo devolviste**- me avisó mi conciencia. Ay no podía alegar nada ya que era cierto. Pero ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice. **–Porque te gusta-**me respondió miconciencia.Claro que no lo hice por eso… ¿Por cierto donde está mi anti-conciencia?-le pregunté a mi conciencia.-**Dormida**- se burló mi conciencia.

El timbre sonó, bien si quiero sobrevivir me tengo que ir ¡ya! Me levanté antes de que las moscas me atraparan. Pero Edward me sujetó del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-me preguntó.

-Pues a cualquier lugar lejos de aquí-respondí jalando i brazo para que me soltara.

-¿Y el proyecto?- _si como le interesa tanto el proyecto_-pensé para mí.

-Hoy a las 5:30 en mi dormitorio-le avisé y salí corriendo con Alice antes de que me atraparan.

El día fue de mal a bien…extraño pero cierto. En biología Edward se la pasó callado y amable… ¡Amable! A la hora del almuerzo me senté con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett que por cierto estaba jugando otra vez con las papá a la francesa y poniéndoselas en la nariz. Nos estábamos riendo mucho, pero Edward llegó. Una ola de incomodidad inundó mi cuerpo. No sé que me paso, ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces, me paré y salí de la cafetería.

Todos se me quedaron viendo confundidos. Ellos sabían que no me comportaba así, yo sabía que no me comportaba así. ¿Entonces por qué hice eso?-**Simple estás enamorada y no quieres que él lo sepa, por qué piensas que lo puedes usar en tu contra**-mi conciencia respondió a todas mis preguntas. – ¡Pero no me gusta!-grité para mi interior. – _Oh tal vez no soportas a Edward y te fuiste por que lo odias-_me dijo mi anti-conciencia adormilada. **–Buenos días dormilona-**le saludó mi conciencia y mi anti-conciencia le gruñó.

-Ah ya basta-grité. Rayos debo de dejar de hablar conmigo misma, por que van a pensar que estoy loca.

Sonó la campana y salí corriendo al gimnasio. No quería encontrarme con nadie y mucho menos con Edward. Me cambié pero cuando cerré el locker vi una nota.

_Bella:_

_No sé porqué te pusiste así en el almuerzo. Francamente fue muy raro de tu parte por que todos sabemos que no eres as. Pero si te hice algo aunque no tengo la menor idea de qué, te pido disculpas._

_Edward._

_P.d: Dile a Alice que después le pago y agradécele el favor de poner la nota en tu casillero por mí. Eso es todo_

Genial, Alice había puesto esta nota aquí, Cómo no lo sospeché cuando la vi salir del vestidor de las chicas. Quería gritar pero tengo un gran auto-control de mi misma para abstenerme.

Cuidado, compañeras que estoy a punto de descargar toda mi furia en el balón. Espero no caerme otra vez. ¡Argh! ¡Por qué me pasa esto a mí!

* * *

Bien son las cinco y media como nos había dicho Bella y ella no ha llegado aún. Si no llegaba en cinco minutos yo me iba. No iba a soportar los constantes acosos de Nicole y Lauren.

-Lo siento chicos pero se me hizo tarde en la clase de arte dramático- se disculpó Bella toda apresurada y con los brazos llenos de libros.

Trató de buscar su llave pero se tropezó con sus pies y se le cayeron los libros junto con ella. Nicole y Lauren se rieron a carcajadas y Bella se sonrojó.

-Mierda-susurró y trató de levantarse.

Le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara y sorprendentemente la aceptó. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como se les borraba la sonrisa a las dos moscas como Bella les decía.

-Gracias-me agradeció cuando le recogí todos los libros que traía.

Abrió la puerta y todos entramos. Dejó los libros en su escritorio. Y empezamos con el proyecto. De las cuatro personas que estábamos ahí solo Bella y yo estábamos trabajando. La pobre estaba a punto de caer rendida del cansancio ya que eran como las diez y media de la noche.

Cuando al fin las dos moscas decidieron ayudar se quedaron confundidas a la mitad y en sus ojos se le veían todas las preguntas en las que estaban a punto de explotar.

-Bella-le susurré- mejor diles adiós antes de que te bombardeen de preguntas y caigas rendida-le aconsejé.

-No Edward-me contestó adormilada-si tiene dudas les ayudaré aunque sé que nunca me lo devolverán pero mi madre siempre me dijo que teníamos que ayudar al prójimo-me quedé helado al escucharla.

-Bella, pero si les ayudas no vas a tener suficiente energía y estoy seguro de que caerás rendida en unos cuantos minutos-le dije preocupadamente.

-¿Qué acaso no sabes que si les ayudo mi energía alcanza y sobra?-se rió-lee la biblia querido amigo-me aconsejó y fue a ayudar a por así decirlo sus peores enemigas.

Me quedé helado. Ella era como un ángel caído del cielo. Ella es amable, generosa, inteligente y con un gran corazón. Veía la escena de Bella ayudando a las moscas y estás con su cara de incredulidad pero estaban agradecidas.

Al parecer me había enamorado de un ángel de carne y hueso. Reboté como un resorte al recapacitar lo que pensé. ¿Enamorado?

* * *

Ahhh Edward está flechada jiji. ¿Por cierto? ya leyeron Breaking Dawn ? no? bueno dejnme les digo algo está genial woww! nopondré Spoilers pero bueno Twilight baby tiene uno...bueno no es lo mismo pero es parecido, quien ya leyó el libro me entendió. Total si de verdad no nquieren aguantarse a que salgan el libro bueno mandanme un MP.

Por cierto gracias Maggiee por prestarme tu libro, te lo agradezco mucho!!

Atte

GrEx


	8. Moulin Rouge! Whoa!

**Hola! hoy es jueves.SI y sé que estoy atrasada en mis otras historis pero esque estoy castigd y por así decirlo estoy metiendo esto de contrabando...Espero que mi madre no este leyendo esto y si es así...lo siento mami!**

Capítulo 8: Moulin Rouge

Después de sufrir un gran desvelo la noche anterior ayudando a Lauren y Nicole. No sabía si quería levantarme o no. Ayer Alice y Rosalie habían llegado muy tarde o eso me dijeron. También me comentaron que me encontraron rendida en los brazos de Edward. Ok eso si no lo recordaba. Solo recuerdo tener una gran jaqueca. Después de que mis amigas me contaran lo que pasó me volví a dormir. Pero tuve un sueño parecido al que tuve en el jardín de rosas: El beso.

Me levanté adormilada todavía y vi que Alice estaba platicando con Rose. Me miraron y se rieron.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté pensando en el aspecto que tenía.

-Nada, solo que te la pasaste hablando toda la noche-se burló Alice- y te preguntaría por qué dijiste el nombre de Edward pero creo que es innecesario.

Genial, había estado hablando dormida. Sabía que lo hacía, pero nunca pensé que iba a ser un problema. Argh. Me tiré en la cama y quise morirme. No sé que había dicho mientras que estaba en los brazos de Edward.

Pensé que se estaba haciendo tarde y salí corriendo hacia la ducha. El agua caliente siempre me ayuda a desestresarme.

¿Qué queremos las mujeres?, la pregunta recorrió mi mente. Mel Gibson casi se mata intentando descubrir ese gran secreto. De hecho ni nosotras mismas sabíamos lo que queríamos. ¿Alguien que nos escuche? ¿Alguien que nos entienda? Conclusión: Las mujeres lo queremos TODO, bueno al menos la mayoría por que la verdad ni yo sabía lo que quería. ¿Qué es lo que _yo_ quiero?** –Amor**-me dijo mi conciencia. _–Ah carajo tú y tus cursilerías-_se quejó mi anti-conciencia-_ lo que tú quieres es poder_. No, está vez el round lo ganó la conciencia. Amor, ¿Necesito Amor?

Salí de la ducha más confundida que antes. Vi el reloj y estaba a punto de llegar tarde. No sabía qué hacer. Busqué desesperadamente algo que ponerme y no sabía ni siquiera como arreglar mi cabello que era todo un desastre. Rosalie y Alice se rieron a carcajadas.

-¡¿Qué tiene de gracioso?!-pregunté desesperada con un tic en el ojo.

-Tonta Bella, ¿se te olvidó que hoy no hay clases?-se rió por lo bajo Alice.

-Oh…creo que sí-murmuré con mis mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Suspiré, tener tantas cosas en la cabeza. Había provocado un pequeño agujero en mi mente. Un momento si hoy es día libre…

-¡Mi clase de arte dramático!-chillé y me apresuré a peinarme decentemente y salir corriendo con una manzana en una mano y el guión del musical en la otra.

Después de correr como una loca, llegué al auditorio hiperventilando. Había llegado temprano…gracias al cielo.

-Bella, ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!- me saludó la señora Torres- Hoy no vamos a poder ensayar todos juntos pero se unieron nuevos chicos así que por fin podremos practicar la escena del elefante-aplaudió.

Quería gritar, Moulin Rouge era el musical que estábamos montando, después de mis audiciones la maestra decidió que yo sería Satine pero aún no encontraba a Christian. Y hoy íbamos a practicar una de las escenas de amor.

-Chicas y Chicos denle la bienvenida a Edward Cullen-anunció la maestra- y también a Laureen Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Nicole o'Conell y Angela Webber- sentí como me hundía en el asiento. La única actividad que podía disfrutar sin estrés era esta y ahora estaba arruinada.

Al parecer Edward se trajo consigo al club de las moscas pero no estaba segura de que Angela fuera una de ellas.

-También, tengo el honor de anunciar que ya he encontrado a alguien para el papel de Christian-la señoras Torres estaba dando saltitos de felicidad-Edward Cullen.

¡Ahhhhhhhhh!-grité para mí misma. Dios en serio ¿porqué me haces esto? El era Christian yo Satine.

-Bella, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó George con preocupación-estás pálida.

-Eh, eso creo-murmuré.

-Bella, sube al escenario y hay que empezar con la escena-me ordenó la maestra.

Subí tímidamente al escenario, tratando de no caerme. Bajé la mirada, no estaba muy feliz por esto.

-Espera ¿tú eres…?-preguntó Edward con sorpresa.

-Si yo soy…-gruñí.

-Ya basta de hablar y acción.

_-yo no puedo enamorarme de nadie-_comencé y me salió auténtico por qué más o menos y así era en la vida real, solo que yo no soy una cortesana, me reí para mí misma de mi broma.

-_¿No puedes enamorarte? pero una vida sin amor es terrible-_creo que tampoco sabía que Edward sabía actuar.

-_¡No!_-grité-_Terminar en la calle eso es terrible._

_-No-_exclamó.

Estoy a punto de hiperventilar y no tengo idea de por qué.

_-El amor es como el oxígeno_-dijo otra vez.

-_¿Qué?_-pregunté y no sabía si estaba actuando o no.

-_El amor es algo esplendoroso-_solté un bufido al escuchar esas palabras-_El amor nos eleva a nuestra esencia_-ahora no sé si él está actuando o no-¡_Todo lo que necesitas es amor!_

_-Por favor no empieces otra vez_-sacudí la cabeza.

**(N/a: Saben aquí quedaría muy bien Elephant love medley de Moulin Rouge)**

-**All you need is love-**empezó a cantar, ay dios tiene una voz de ángel.

-_Una chica debe comer-dije._

**-All you need is love-**siguio cantando.

-_O terminará en las calles-_le grité.

**Edward  
All you need is looooove!  
**_Bella  
Love is just a game.  
_**Edward  
I was made for loving you baby;  
you were made for loving me.  
**_Bella  
The only way of loving me baby,  
Is to pay a lovely fee._  
Analicemos la situación: Yo estoy cantando Elephant Love Medley con Edward Cullen, y no tengo idea de por qué mi corazón quiere salirse de su lugar cada vez que me toca. Seguimos cantando y yo sentí sus manos, su respiración y hasta los latidos de su corazón muy cerca de mí.

Edward  
**Don't, leave me this way.  
I can't survive, without your sweet love,  
Oh baby, don't leave me this way.  
**Bella  
_You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs...  
_

Edward  
**I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no.  
**Bella  
_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs  
_Edward  
**well what's wrong with that?  
****I like to know**- su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío y moví la cabeza para que no pasar de ahí.  
**Cause here I go... again...**  
**Love lifts us up where we belong!  
****Where eagles fly,  
**

**on a mountain high!**-Genial quiso imitar a la película y se subió a unas cajas de por ahí. No sé por qué salió ese instinto y quise que s bajara para que no se lastimara.

-¡Bájate de ahí!-le grité, miré hacia la maestra pero estaba encantada de que estuviéramos haciendo la escena al pie de la letra.  
Bella  
_Love makes us act like we are fools-_estaba diciendo la verdad.  
_Throw our lives away,  
for one happy day.  
_Edward  
**We could be heroes...  
****Just for one day**

-_Tú, tu vas a ser malo conmigo_- canté pero la verdad seguía pensando que había dejado de actuar.

-**no, no lo seré**- ¡Ja! Si claro-pensé para mí.

Bella

(Suspiro_) And __**I, I'll drink all the time.**__  
_Edward  
**We should be lovers...  
**Bella  
_We can't do that_.-estaba dándole la espalda, ya que no quería ver su rostro ¿Por qué es tan perfecto?  
Edward  
**We should be lovers!  
And that's a fact.  
**Bella  
_Though nothing, would keep us together_- giré para verlo a la cara.  
Edward  
**We could steal time...**  
Edward & Bella  
_Just for one day.  
__We could be heroes,  
forever and ever, - demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca!, dios voy a morir.  
__We could be heroes,  
forever and ever,  
we can be heroes...  
_

Edward  
**Just because I... will always love you...  
**Bella  
_I...-_canté a todo pulmón y me di cuenta que teníamos entrelazadas las manos y estábamos muy cerca.

Edward & Bella  
...Can't help loving...  
Edward  
**...You...**  
Bella  
_How wonderful life is_-estaba hipnotizada con su belleza.  
Edward and Bella  
**Now you're in, the world...**-ay ay ay, no, estamos muuuy cerca.

No, no, no el beso. Ay no siento su aliento en mi rostro. No sabía si iba a poder reaccionar. Cerré los ojos y nuestras narices chocaron. Sus labios estaban a dos centímetros de los míos y mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-Dejemos el beso para el final-gritó Lauren muerta de celos, por primera vez en mi vida le agradecía a Lauren que gritara.

Me aclaré la garganta y nos separamos. Estaba hiperventilando, más que en toda mi vida. Estaba roja como un tomate fresco. ¡Tenía mis mejillas ardientes!

Ok está decidido. No estoy enamorada de él Pero si me agrada y mucho. **– ¡Ah por fin te das cuenta! bueno no completamente-**me gritó mi conciencia._-Si te lastima no vengas llorando con nosotras-_me amenazó mi anti-conciencia, pero me examino con cuidado y suspiró- _por que si lo haces me vas a tener que pagar._

Tragué saliva después de darme cuenta de lo que me pasa: Edward_ Cullen me agrada y mucho, más de lo normal_-pensé. Y me estremecí. Esto es nuevo.

Salí del auditorio al terminar todo. Me iba a encerrar en mi cuarto todo el día y pensaría lo sucedido.

-¡Bella!-me gritó Edward a mis espaldas- Bella ¡espera!

Me detuve en seco y cerré los ojos.

-¿Qué quiere?-pregunté con rudeza.

-Una respuesta-suspiró-¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí dentro?

-No lo sé-se me quebró la voz y empecé a llorar y no sé por qué. Me fui corriendo a mi cuarto y me encerré. Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba.

**Nick POV**

La escenita de mi hermana fue grabada por mi cámara. Estaba con su novio o eso creo. Tengo oro puro en mis manos. Necesito negociarlo ¡Claro Alice!

Me iba a la habitación de Alice cuando alguien me gritó:

-¡Oye tu!-me gritó una tipa, ah era la mosca reina, Lauren-Te doy 20 dólares si me das el video-me ofreció, tentador pero tenía mejores ofertas.

-Lo siento, no está a la venta-me encogí de hombros.

-Oh que mal-dijo sarcásticamente y chasqueó los dedos. Unos chicos del tamaño de unos gorilas me atraparon y me arrebataron el video y se fueron.

-jeje idiotas-murmuré cuando saqué el video original de mi chaqueta. Ahora a conseguir mí recompensa.

* * *

Whoa adoro a Nick, quiero un hermno sí T.T, no es justo.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, hasta la vista baby!

Dejen Reviews por favor (crit de Elizbeth) son necesarios como mis chocolates y mis plátanos (ahora soy chocolica y platanólica ¬¬')

Adios!

Grex!


	9. Debo deshacerme de las rosas

Hola mis queridas lectoras, lamento la tardanza en serio. Estoy castigada por que por alguna extraña razón cofcof el jarrón más preciado por mi madre se cayó cof cof por accidente cofcof y bueno estoy trabajando en un vejestorio…que me saca de quicio ya que es demasiado lenta. Lo bueno es que todo el tiempo libre que he tenido lo he invertido para escribir los capítulos a mano…y bueno la verdad estaba un capítulo antes de este pero después decidí quitarlo…si quieren leerlo vayan a www(.) justanothertwilighter(.) blogspot (.) com (solo quítenle los puntos. Bueno corre capítulo.

Capítulo 9: Debo deshacerme de las rosas

El reloj volvió a sonar, gruñí no quería levantarme pero el reloj insistía e insistía. Me tape la cara con mi almohada, tenía mucho sueño ya que no dormí toda la noche ya que estaba pensando en lo que pasó el día anterior en mi clase de arte dramático. El reloj volvió a sonar y me desperté, miré la hora: las cinco y media de la mañana, le gruñí al despertador y lo tiré al piso.

Genial, ahora estoy despierta sin nada que hacer. Faltan dos horas para que me tenga que cambiar, lo peor de todo es que se m fue el sueño y los recuerdos del día anterior me estaban atacando. Desesperada saqué mi ipod y empecé a escuchar música. Pero después lo apagué al escuchar una canción de Moulin Rouge.

_You were there for summer dreamin',  
and you gave me what I need._

Mi celular sonó con se tono, nota al margen: Cambiar el tono de mi celular por que si lo vuelvo a escuchar juro que lo aviento.

-¿Bueno?- pregunté al contestar el teléfono.

-_No malo_-se rió la voz de mi mamá.

Me reí-Hola mamá ¿qué pasa?-estúpida por qué no recordé que ese tono cursi lo puso ella para que no la olvidara.

-Eh…se nota que estás distraída ¿Hay un chico verdad?-mi madre siempre tan perceptiva que da miedo.

-Hmm no lo creo-mentí y mi mamá s rió, apesto mintiendo y es la verdad.

-Si claro-dijo sarcásticamente-¿Acaso se te olvidó que mi cumpleaños es este domingo?-me acusó y sentí como s me cayera un cubo lleno de agua fría encima.

-Oh rayos-murmuré- no te preocupes estaremos ahí el viernes en la tarde ¿de acuerdo?-le dije.

-Está bien distraída te veo luego, te quiero-se despidió-ah por cierto salúdame a Alice de mi parte Adiós-dijo y colgó.

Al menos con la llamada pasaron cinco minutos ahora me quedan dos horas y veinticinco minutos para vestirme.

* * *

El resto de la semana puedo jurara que Bella estaba como un zombie. No hablaba y difícilmente comía. La última conversación que habíamos tenido había sido en biología, bueno técnicamente 

no fue una conversación. Solo le dije un "hola" y ya…en el primer descanso estaba sentada junto con Alice en las gradas, mientras que Rose estaba discutiendo con Emmett por sabe dios que asunto. Al parecer no le estaba prestando atención a su amiga ya que estaba absorbida por un libro, algo completamente paranormal en esta área de la escuela. Bien creo que me estoy obsesionando con ella… ¿Qué me pasa? Sacudí la cabeza y me encaminé al área de bateo.

No sé por qué últimamente me estoy comportando así. Solo ha pasado una semana desde que la conozco y bueno esto es nuevo.

-Cullen, deja de estar en las nubes y ¡batea!- me gritó el odioso de Newton.

Lanzó la bola y la bateé lejos del campo, me reí al ver a Newton con la quijada en el suelo. Volvía a ver a Bella que estaba viendo en mi dirección y me sentí orgulloso al impresionarla.

-Hombres-alcancé a escucharla cuando se bajaba de las gradas-lo único que les importa es sobresalir para impresionar- chasqueó la lengua y Alice se rió.

Solté un bufido. Jugada equivocada, la volví a mirar por el rabillo del ojo y parecía que me estaba haciendo señas para que me acercara. M dirigí hacia ella pero no me percaté que llamaba a su hermano que estaba detrás de mí. Bien eso fue muy embarazoso y espero que ella no se haya dado cuenta pero al parecer mi hermana lo hizo y se estaba riendo como loca.

-Nick-le decía Bella- nos vamos con mamá este viernes.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó confundido.

-Al parecer tu también estás distraído- se burló- es su cumpleaños bobo.

-Eh bueno entonces el viernes después de clases ¿de acuerdo?

-OK-aceptó Bella y se fu con Alice a la cafetería.

¿Bella se va? Bueno solo es un fin de semana… ¿Qué me está pasando? Lo único que sé es que hay algo dentro de mí y no tengo la menor idea de que es.

* * *

_El viernes en la tarde…._

-¿Bella?-pregunté.

-¿Si?

-M preguntaba-vamos solo dilo-Me preguntaba si…eh….- ¡idiota dilo ya!

-Si quería que me acompañaras al aeropuerto-me interrumpió-claro, no hay problema-accedió.

-Oh…-m quedé sin habla como un estúpido-genial-no se me ocurrió que decir.

-Espera voy por mi maleta y por mi odioso Nick-se rió y se fue.

Bien lo hice… ¡lo hice! Ok no sé si tengo que celebrar, ella se va y por dios santo no tengo nada mejor que pensar que no sea ella…Hmm veamos los Raiders le ganaron a los indios ayer en la noche aunque yo sabía que Bella era fanática de los patriotas y que era su secreto…bien hecho ya volviste a pensar en ella.

-Edward por si no te habías dado cuenta ya pasaron 5 minutos-me dijo detrás de mí una risa melodiosa- y sigues en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición…con la boca abierta y puedo jurar que se te está saliendo la baba- se volvió a reír a carcajadas. Me incorporé aclarándome la garganta y vi que estaba con su hermano de la mano y con las maletas en otra.

-Bella, ¿Qué le has hecho esta como ido?-le susurró su hermano y está le respondió con un pisotón.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Bella.

-Claro-sonreí y tomé sus maletas para meterlas en la cajuela de mi tan querido Volvo.

Estuvimos en silencio durante todo el viaja hacia el aeropuerto. Bueno a excepción de Nick que se la pasó hablando sobre los videojuegos de la actualidad y otras cosas de tecnología que no tenía ni la menor idea de que eran.

Llegamos a las puertas y su hermano seguía hablando hasta que llegó el momento de que Bella se fura.

-Edward-me llamó antes de cruzar la puerta y se puso enfrente de mí- toma –me puso una pequeña pulsera en mis manos- cuídala-me pidió y se fue.

Me quedé viendo la pulsera por dos minutos. Era de plata y tenía un pequeño corazón donde decía su nombre y me percaté que era de tiffany. Había escuchado una vez a Bella decir que no le gustan mucho traer joyas, pero el punto no era ese. Pensativo me encaminé a mi volvo sin quitar la vista de la pulsera que traía en la mano. Todo el camino me la pase pensando en ella. Pensaba sobre su carácter y lo bonita que ella es aunque ella no quiera admitirlo.

Llegué a mi cuarto como por las cinco y media de la tarde. Me tumbé en mi cama y me dejé llevar por un cansancio que apareció repentinamente. En mi sueño estaba con Lauren y no tengo ida de por qué pero estábamos hablando.

-_Y bueno el maquillaje es importante por ejemplo yo podría vivir sin mi rubor_-estaba parloteando y me estaba aburriendo como nunca pero apareció Bella a lado mío.

-_¿Prefieres a esta idiota que a mi? Bien si creía que eras un gran idiota, ahora eres un gigantesco idiota-_se rió. Bien tengo que dejar de comer doritos antes de dormir.

-_No de hecho yo quiero estar contigo_-le respondí. Bella sonrió y se le iluminó el rostro. ¿Desde cuándo los sueños son tan reales?

-_¿Y entonces qué esperas?_-inquirió levantando una ceja.

-_Pues es que se que tu no me _quieres-murmuré y Bella se rió.

-_Piensas eso después de que casi te lo demostré, vaya eres un idiota_-me sonrió y tomó mi mano. Mientras que Lauren seguía parloteando- _Creo que no entendiste lo de la pulsera_- la miré y me volvió a sonreír. Se inclino hacia mí y nuestros labios se juntaron dulcemente. Bien no quería despertarme para nada. Pero la ley de Murphy hizo su aparición.

_Did you ever feel at Breaking down, did you ever fell out a place, like somehow you just don´t belong and no one understand you._

Mi celular sonó y me levanté repentinamente. _Todo había sido un sueño._

-¿Bueno?-pregunté.

-Edward, amigo mi hermana está un poco más rara de lo normal- la voz de Nick me hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está herida? – pregunté preocupado buscando las llaves de mi Volvo.

-No, pero está hablando dormida-susurró Nick- es algo común de ella pero ya van como veinte veces que dice tu nombre- al escuchar eso mi cuerpo se llenó de emoción-¿Qué le hiciste? Solo dice tu nombre y está diciendo algo sobre una pulsera y la zorra de Lauren.

-No se Nick pero déjala dormir-le aconsejé.

-Oh bueno nos vemos-se despidió.

-Oye ¿Dónde conseguiste mi número?-pregunté curioso por que no recordaba habérselo dado a Bella.

-Lo copié del celular de Rosalie, no preguntes- se rió y colgó.

Me senté en el suelo de mi habitación. ¿Estábamos soñando lo mismo? Y lo mejor de todo pensaba en mí. Ya no lo puedo ocultar más: Estoy enamorado de Bella Swan y se lo iba a decir justo cuando ella llegara si señor está decidido.

Todo el sábado me la pase pensando lo que iba a decir, ceo que ni siquiera salí a comer. Pero no me importó solo pensaba en Bella y ya. Punto.

El domingo me levanté temprano muy extraño en mí sobre todo ese día. M bañé y fui a comprar unas rosas para Bella. Me subí al volvo y seguí pensando en lo que le diría en cuanto la viera. Ya estaba calculando la reacción de ella y esperaba recibir un sí como respuesta.

Llegué a la puerta de entrada donde llegaría Bella, espiré hondo al ver que los primeros pasajeros ya estaban bajando. Pero después de lo que vi, sentí como el mundo se me cayó encima.

Bella llegó abrazada de otro tipo que le besó la frente y los labios. Debo de deshacerme de las rosas.

* * *

Ahhhhh ¿Quiénes pensaron que si se iba a declarar? Ja inesperado. Ahora puedo asegurar que me van a querer estrangular. Aclaración para no morir: El chavo le roba un beso a Bella...suertuda. Saben me inspiré gracias un capítulo de friends pero creo que es al eves aqui XD.

Por cierto quiero platicar con alguien que ya haya leído Breaking Dawn y me cuente que les pareció, a mi me encantó.

Por cierto visiten mi blog ya que puse algunas imágenes del fic…whoa baby! Por cierto ya terminé mi video lo verán mañana u hoy depende de cuánto se tarde.

¡Adiós!

Grex

Reviews por favor, acepto todo incluyendo chocolates electrónicos, amenazas de muerte….clones de Edward lo que sea!


	10. Celos¡Celos! ¿Celos?

**¡Hola! Eh ya sé que me quieren arrancar la cabeza (y en este momento yo también quiero arrancármela) pero la escuelaes la culpable y lasPP (porristas plásticas) también que hay en mi maldito institutoah y no hay que olvidar a los neandertales deportistas que ya me tienen harta y la inexistentes reglas de sociedad…las cuales mencionaré una aquí y las tareas me tienen hasta la garganta. Y mi maestra de física me da miedo(Miss Lilia si ve esto le juro que no es cierto) Ah y para rematarla el tipo que adoro está con otra… ¿algo más a la lista? No gracias. Lo único que me tranquiliza es escribiry leer Breaking Dawn.**

**Este capítulo ya lo tenía hecho atrás de mi libreta demate ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer cuando terminaba el aburrido trabajo….**

**(Voy a explotar)**

* * *

Capitulo 10: Celos… ¡Celos! ¿Celos?

¿Por qué a todos los hombres les da por besarme sin mi autorización? Le propine un buen pellizco para que me soltara y gracias a dios los hizo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-chillé- Jake solo somos amigos recuerda eso por favor-le pedí irritada como un gran oso grizzli a punto de matar a alguien.

-Pero….

-Oh nada de peros, solo te advierto que si lo vuelves a hacer…bueno digamos que vas a perder tu orgullo-lo amenacé y se separó demí rápidamente. _Bella, ¿recuerdas tu sueño?_- me preguntó mi anti-conciencia. _Si ¿por?_-inquirí, tuve un extraño sueño. Estaba hablandocon Jake pero de repenteEdward aparecía y me besaba. Comí mucho antes de dormir, mala idea. _Mira hacia las _escaleras-me ordenó y la obedecí. Y ahí estabaEdward, tan hermoso como siempre…esperen ¿yo pensé eso? De repente todo el tema deJake se me olvidó y me dediqué a contemplara Edward. _Bella, ¿Qué paso con lo de no me quiero enamorar?_-me regañó mi anti-conciencia.

Cierto, casi lo olvido. Mi hermano seguía hipnotizado con su PSP que mi mamá le había regalado. Niños. Jake es un amigo de la infancia, y bueno nos habíamos encontrado otra vezen Florida por "accidente" pero en serio odio cuando se quiere pasar de listo conmigo. Bostecé, no había dormido en todo el viaje, y estaba desecha pero algo dentro de mí me impedía dormirme.

Edward traía un ramo de rosas en su mano derecha y me sonrojé al darme cuenta que eran para mí. Maldito sonrojo. Caminé, bueno troté-gracias al cielo sin caerme- haciaEdward para saludarlo. Pero no era el mismo, sus ojos delataban tristeza y desilusión. ¿Qué le pasaba?

**Edward PDV**

Gracias a esos últimos dos minutos, todos mis planes se fueron a la basura. Mierda, ¿Por qué me pasa esto? Lo único que me reconfortaba era que mi Bella ya estaba aquí. Pro tenía…tenía…celos. Si, celos de que ese imbécil haya besado a mi querida Bella.

-Hola-me susurró y repentinamente me abrazó. Estaba congelado y no sabía qué hacer. Miré a Bella y parecía culpable como si ella no fue la que hizo que me abrazara. La rodeé con mis brazos y sentí que tenía al paraíso en mis brazos.

-Hola-murmuré y estuvo a punto de quebrarse mi voz.

-Me salvaste-se rió separándose de mi- ¿Tengo algo en los labios? Por que al parecer todos los hombres les da por tocarlos con los suyos sin mi permiso-se rió y me reconforté ya que no eran nada…un momento ¿El hizo qué? Bien le voy a romper la quijada.

-Le romperé la cara-amenacé. Bella se rió por lo bajo y me detuvo.

-No ocasiones más problemas, solo es un amigo que va estar unos cuantos días en la ciudad y ya-frunció el ceño-pero siempre quiere pasarse conmigo.

Ahora si lo golpeó y me encaminé con los puños cerrados hacia el pero las delicadas manos de mi Bella me lo impidieron. Debería de dejar de decir _mi_Bella por que ella_, aún_, no es mía.

-¿Nos vamos?-me pidió cuando su hermano reaccionó y llegó hacia nosotros.

-Eh si-cargué otra vez las maletas de Bella y le di la espalda a su "amiguito" para no hablarle.

-Hola mi nombrees Jacob Black-gritó a mi espalda.

-Ah que bueno…no me importa-murmuré groseramente pero era lo que merecía. Bella me dio un codazo.

-Edward…-me regañó. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? Holasoy Edward Cullen y ¿te odio? Por favor. Pero después todos mis corajes se derritieron al ver a sus hermosos ojos color chocolate…eso era manipulación emocional.

Giré haciaJacob con desgano y puse una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro y le di la mano a Jacob…lo que uno hace por amor; en serio me está afectando todo esto.

**BPDV**

Un consejo: No se coman unapizza entera antes dormir, por que causa sueños muy extraños como este:

Estaba en el jardín de rosas y otra vez con el mismo elegante vestido rojo y a lado estabaEdward y teníamos las manos entrelazadas como en mis antiguos sueños solo que había una sutil diferencia: Estaba contenta y no sabía por qué. Solo espero que estos sueños no sean sobre mi futuro por que si no le estaría usurpando el puestoa Alice.

Miré nuestras manosy me sonrojé. Miré a Edward quien me correspondió con una mirada tierna y se inclinó para poner sus labios sobre los míos. Bien me estoy asustando con estos malditos sueños, en serio daban miedo: ¡Sobre todo lo del beso!

_-Bella_-murmuró suavemente pero después cambió su voz a una más aguda: Alice- ¡Bella despierta!

Me levanté como un rayo al sentir agua fría en mi rostroy vi a Alice preocupada con un vaso vació en la mano. _Solo fue un sueño-_pensé- _Más bien una pesadilla._Legruñí a Alice y me tallé los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?-murmuré enojada y agotada. Sueño de pacotilla tan…tan… "_hermoso" _me dijo mi conciencia peromi anti-conciencia sacó la lengua y murmuró "_Asqueroso"_.

Alice frunció el ceño-Hmm no sé tal vez ¡destrozaste tu almohada!-_¿Qué yo hice qué?-_Ah y no olvidemos tus convulsiones o eso parecía-agregó…recordó unos segundos y volvió a hablar-también murmurabas varias cosas-se rió y me sonroje como Hmm digamos como las manzanas rojas esta vez. No quería saber lo que decía en las noches por qué me desmayo.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi mi almohada destrozada y las plumas por doquier…Está decidido nada depizza depeperoni antes de dormir. Tengo que tomar aire para olvidarme del maldito sueño.

-¿Qué estabas soñando?-inquirió enarcando una ceja.

-Una pesadilla-respondí en un murmullo y miré el reloj-vuelve a dormirte-le ordené-yo ya me voy.

-¡¡ ¿Qué?! ¿¡Así vas a salir?!-fruncí el ceño y recapacitó su oración-Quiero decir...ejem ¡son las cuatro de la mañana!-me regañó.

-Alice son las cinco y media.

-No importa…tu no…-la dejé a media rase mientras mes escapaba hacia el baño con mi ropa en mano.

* * *

Después de evadir todas las cosas queAlice me quería poner, salí al pasillo que estabaextrañamente en silencio gracias al sueño post-domingo.

Me pregunto ¿Dónde se habrá dormidoJake? Bueno no importa, el se duerme donde quepa…bien ese fue un inútil intento para tratar de olvidarme de mi estúpido sueño por si no lo habían notado. Pasé enfrente del tablón de anuncios esperanzada de olvidar ese tonto "_hermoso"_-volvió a cantar mi concienciay mi anti-conciencia y yo le enseñamos el dedo corazón.

Volviendo al tema del tablón de anuncios. Estaba lleno de carteles pegados. Unos sobre las audiciones para nuestromusical, donde estaban escritos demasiados nombres femeninos… ¿porqué? Simple: Edward Cullen. ¡Imágenes! ¡No por favor! Mejor lee los anuncios ¡Ahora!

Volvía a mirar los anuncios: Pruebas para el equipo de beisbol y los entrenamientos para el equipo de natación (Tomar notamental) Genial Ahora estoy actuando como robot. Gruñí y estaba a punto de irme cuando un letrero llamó mi atención: Concurso de Canto.

No había muchos nombre escritos y gracias al cielo ninguna de las moscas estaba ahí. Miré a mi alrededor para comprobar que nadie me espiaba, revolví mi mochila buscando un bolígrafo para escribir y puse mi nombre, suspiré al ver al anunció con mi nombre en él; respiré profundo pero 

casi me atraganto cuando vi las hojas adornadas con rosas anunciando el máximo eventosocial del bimestre: El Gran Baile de San Valentín de etiqueta…es decir: Asco. Novios cursis diciéndose cosas cursis y haciendo cosas cursis.

"_Tal vez puedes ir esteaño con Edward, querida_" anunció mi conciencia. "¿_De verdad quieres ganarte un golpe_?" la amenazó mi anti-conciencia. Pero ya era muy tarde casi me estaba estampando con el suelo al escuchar ese comentario ya que no me esperaba eso y…bueno mis pies no ayudan mucho.

Como en todas las escuelas hay un reglamentosocial por así decirlo, y están gobernadas por tres o dos grupos, dependiendo del caso. Aquí eran dos ya que uno estaba combinado: Las tontas, engreídas, millonarias, reinas de belleza porristas y los neandertales sin cerebro con músculo.

Digamos que yo no soy la flor más bella del ejido y sinceramente no tengomi ego tan grande, más bien yo estoy en lugar intermedio pero nunca en mi vida he pensado en ascender con las moscas. Me estremecí al pensar esa posibilidad.

El punto es que de ley, y casi ley de nuestro país aprobada por la Casa Blanca; es que la capitana del equipo de las porristas y/o la más adinerada, bella y popular, - en este casoLauren- y el capitán de los equipos y obviamente el más _"sexy"_del campus- que sería _Edward_, después de desbancara Mike- vayan juntos al bailey –lamentablemente aunque haya tratado de aniquilar esa estúpida tradición- sean galardonados como la _"pareja del año"_y los dos tendrán que salir juntos siempre y cuando los dos estén solteros-me refiero a que no tengan novio/a-y si no es así cada quien deberá ir con su respectiva pareja.

Sip, justamente así de el libro de las reglas delcampus Franklin´s High- en realidad la escuela sellama Benjamín Franklin´s High Atlantic coast pero los flojos le dicen Franklin…-hecho porLauren y no ha habido nadie más que yo que haya tratado de oponerse. Pero así son las cosas: Lauren y _Edward_-no puedo pensar bien su nombre todavía- iban, tenían que ir juntos, punto final y no hay discusión alguna.

Un extraño sentimiento inundó mi ser; fue como una especie de enojo y preocupación al pensaren Lauren y Edward bailando juntos. ¡Argh! Es la peor idea que pueden tener además el no debe estar con ella, simplemente no. La idea de verlos bailar me enfurece me dan, me dan…_"Celos_" completó mi frase mi conciencia. ¡Sí! Tengo celos…Dios yo no pensé eso ¿verdad? Me reí nerviosamente y casi me vuelvo a estampar contra el suelo. Celos ¡Celos! ¿Celos?, no son celos claro que no._"¿Ah sí? Entonces ¿Por qué tu corazón está a mil por hora?" _se burló de mi conciencia peromi anti-conciencia le dio un buen gancho que se merecía. _Si hay celos hay amor_, estoy enferma, no soy cursi en lo más mínimo. El vuelo de ayer me afectó la cabeza, esa era mi única respuesta.

-Hola Bella-me saludó Edward, No estoy celosa, claro que no-¿Cómo estás hoy?-preguntó cordialmente.

-Celosa-murmuré sin pensar y me arrepentí. ¿Acaso dije la palabra con C en voz alta? No, no, no, no; ¿Dónde hay una pared? Tierra hazme el favor y trágame viva

Estaba roja a más no poder, parecía que estaba sobrecalentada e iba a explotar, eso voy a hacer sí señor.

-¿Celosa? ¿De quién?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-De un amigo muy cercano que _tiene_que salir con otra-confesé impedida de poder mentir.

_Tierra trágame, te lo suplico_

Edward PDV

Así que a mi Bella le gustaba su…_estupendo amiguito_, lo sabía. Pero el no la puede herir, si no en serio de alguna manera le abro la garganta.

Todavía recuerdo lo que me comentó ayer en la noche cuando Bella dormía.

_-¿Sabes? Bella me gusta mucho-confesó y estuve a punto de destriparlo para que se callara._

_-Lo único que reflejaba mi rostro era angustia por mi Bella._

_-Solo no la lastimes-murmuré dolido al pensar el sí en la respuesta de Bella-si no te mataré-pensé._

Y si iba a aceptar…tengo que dejar las cosas en claro con él.

* * *

**Bien eso es todo…las reglas son sacadas de experiencia personal…solo que nadie las cumple XD Pero bueno sigo aquí solita triste y abandonada gracias a cierta personita…y voy a tener el síndrome post-domingo el lunes que viene. Ya se me van a querer matar otra vez…pero la paciencia es una virtud…que yo no tengo XD.**

**Por cierto sabían que este año en mi escuela vamos a leer los libros de la saga de crepúsculo, estaba gritando en la biblioteca cuando v más de veinte libros de Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva OME!!**

**¿Creen que sería buena idea meter a estos sagrados libros en todas las listas de lectura? Yo digo que si…pero díganme su opinión dejando unReview.**

**LosReviews hacen sinceramente que escriba más rápido…mándenme lo que quieran (sobre todo¡chocolates! Y Edwards :)n.n**

**Atentamente**

**Su toda chocolica e hiperactiva Grecia.**


	11. La semana de la sexualidad!

**¡Hola! ¿Han pasado años verdad? Yo también los extraña mucho…pero las tareas me tenían asfixiada T.T pero ya volví Wiii! Espero que la verdad no me maten…soy demasiado bella…Jajaja es broma. Además apiádense de una enferma del estomago.**

**Soundtrack: Let´s talk about Sex de Salt n pepa… la puse por todo el tema de la sexualidad y bueno… XD**

* * *

Capitulo 11: ¡La semana de la sexualidad!

Lo peor de hacer el ridículo frente a una persona es hacer el ridículo veinte veces frente a la misma persona. Y no es que me la haya pasado mirando a Edward todo el día…solo estaba, estaba…estaba estudiándolo con detenimiento.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tal vez si estuve viéndolo durante unos minutos, está bien lo admito, estuve observándolo como idiota todo el día y me estrellé con varias cosas… incluyendo un poste. Porque estaba intrigada por su persona. No lo están creyendo ¿verdad?

Ok la cosa va así: No tengo idea de por qué he estado mirando a Edward Cullen durante toda la mañana como una idiota, y tampoco sé por qué me muero de una inexistente curiosidad. ¿Contentos?

Es que por alguna extraña razón ha estado sin presumir o molestar ¡toda la mañana! Y con su gran ego… eso es un milagro. Además estoy medio confundida por una pregunta que me hizo:

_-¿Me odias?-preguntó de la nada y lo miré como babosa._

_-Odiar a alguien es darle demasiada importancia a esa persona y a veces…ni la tiene- respondí con una frase que tanto amo…pero solo dejó que volviera a estar frio e inexpresivo._

¿Cómo se supone que debería de reaccionar después de eso? ¿Me comprenden? ¿No? Bueno yo tampoco. No sé por qué me debería importar tanto, pero mi cabeza está llena de cosas y está a punto de explotar; no ya explotó. Además hay otro pequeño dato que me intriga: Cada vez que mi "bendita" torpeza me hacía que caer, Cullen me miraba pero había algo en sus ojos de color verde: Estaban tristes.

Me frené en secó y puse mi expresión de confusión-con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta-. Sacudí la cabeza y emprendí mi camino hacia la-horrorosa y horrible- clase de biología.

Mis pensamientos me impedían concentrarme en otra cosa y mi "estupenda" torpeza hizo que me tropezara con un libro y pum…suelo. Definitivamente iba a tener que trabajar en eso de la coordinación.

Después de que las risas pasaran me levanté con toda la dignidad posible y me senté en mi banco. Tamborileé los dedos ansiosa para que la clase empezara y Cullen llegara tarde.

El timbre sonó y casi di un puñetazo en el aire al ver que no estaba Cullen pero tenía que guardar mi compostura. Me aclaré la garganta pero casi me atraganto al ver entrar a Cullen (por si no lo habían notado hay días en los que solo lo llamo por su apellido, este es uno de ellos) y sentarse en la silla contigua.

Pasaron dos segundos para que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad y dejara de toser. Bien el día no se podía poner peor…

En ese mismo instante llegó el profesor arrastrando un gran proyector, en otras palabras matemáticas: Proyector más Luces apagadas es igual a Película; película mas Cullen a mi lado es igual a colapso emocional. Las cosas no se podían poner peor.

-Por cierto con su compañero de mesa quiero que tomen nota del video que veremos a continuación-anunció el maestro.

Bien ahora sí nada… mejor me callo. No pienso hablar con Cullen no, de ninguna manera quiero hablar sobre los incidentes de la mañana. Nop nada de nada.

Las luces se apagaron y estaba a punto de soltar un grito, dar un puñetazo en el bello rostro de Edward y salir corriendo, cosa que tampoco haría para proteger mi integridad.

La pantalla se iluminó y aparecieron los primeros títulos y casi quería saltar por la ventana cuando me di cuenta que era la típica clase de: ¡Chan- chan! Reproducción: Prevenciones y enfermedades, en otras palabras, _Que deberías usar para no tener consecuencias después de tener sexo con un estúpido como tu._

Este sería el inició de una semana infernal: La semana de la sexualidad. Conferencia y videos donde nos repetirán una y otra vez lo que nos han dicho desde que teníamos ocho años o más. ¿Y en qué me afectaba todo esto? Bueno simple: No es fácil ver este tema en un salón lleno de pervertidos y pervertidas que también incluye a un Adonis en persona, que casualmente esta a mi lado… ¡Qué conveniente! (sarcasmo) Jasper y Emmett se estarían muriendo de la risa si me estuvieran viendo en este momento.

Pasaron cinco minutos infernales gracias a la maldita película… que estaba sacándome de quicio. ¿No sería mejor que pusieran la canción de Salt n pepa? Créanme que prefiero esa cancioncita mil veces que estar viendo esto e ignorar varias…varias…varias cosas que se habían ejem puesto en una posición vertical. ¡Sonrojo a la vista! Ah y por si no lo había notado, gracias a una pequeña mirada de refilón, me di cuenta que Edward tenía su mirada clavada en mi.

¿Por qué no nos concentramos en otra cosa? Veamos la canción: _Ay como odio amarte_…demonios mejor el baile, bien eso no ayuda mucho pero sabía que Alice iba a encargarse de todo como siempre y como siempre me iba a torturar con sus sesiones de _make over._

Un ligero golpe en mi codo me interrumpió de mi pesadilla. Era una libreta y no cualquier libreta: Era la de Cullen- reconocería su letra donde sea-.

"_Bella, sé que es un poco incómodo preguntarte pero ¿Qué sientes por Jacob Black?"_

Amistad…Odio, sobre todo ira algunas veces _"Solo somos amigos"-_escribí en mi libreta y se lo mostré a Edward quien frunció el ceño al leerlo. Quería gritar:

"_Ahhhhh ya no aguanto más, solo quiero saber por qué me preguntas eso…yo…yo no tengo idea de por qué te estás comportando así y la verdad creo que estoy preocupada por ti porque….por qué…por qué me agradas y mucho…"_

Quería gritar todo eso enfrente de todos pero me abstuve para salvar mi reputación y mi cordura. Respiré profundamente y empecé a matar a mi borrador, después rompí varios lápices y estaba a punto de doblar una moneda cuando, gracias al cielo se acabó la clase.

Salí a una velocidad impresionante hacia los vestidores pero escuché unos murmullos cerca de los casilleros e imitando a las pocas películas de espías que había visto me deslicé para ver que sucedía. Edward y Jacob. El primero tenía sujeto de la garganta al segundo con un puño cerrado.

-Ve idiota, si la llegas a lastimar te las verás conmigo- amenazó Edward a Jacob.

-Tranquilízate hermano…-.

No terminó lo que le iba a decir ya que lo volvió a estampar a la pared.

-Si hieres a Bella te mato ¿DE ACUERDO?- Edward parecía como si estuviera a punto de echar fuego por su cabeza.

Me alejé sigilosamente contando hasta diez para no cometer una imprudencia. Gimnasia…rayos no me a va ayudar mucho en mi estado de humor.

Llegué a la cancha literalmente echando chispas (mi ipod se había "roto" y parecía luz de bengala) y estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme a mi dormitorio cuando me di cuenta que estaban haciendo ejercicios de coordinación…en otras palabras: Ejercicios dedicados exactamente para que _YO_ y solo _YO_ haga el ridículo, planeado maquiavélicamente por el entrenador, quien me odiaba, y las moscas. Para mi mala suerte no compartía esta clase con ninguna de mis amigas y la cancha estaba junto a los salones de Cullen, Jasper y Emmett. _"Simplemente Formidable_" pensé sarcásticamente.

Empezamos a saltar, dar giros, casi bailar… ¡El INFIERNO! Oh pero la cosa no se acaba así; mientras corríamos de un lado a otro enfrente de los salones alguien- la verdad no sé quien fue pero tengo varias sospechosas- me puso el pie y me caí barriéndome hasta dentro del salón de Español, terminando justo ¡ENFRENTE DE EDWARD CULLEN! Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por dos segundos y me limité a decir un "perdón" y salir corriendo toda ruborizada. Bien este no era mi día.

Después de la vergonzosa clase de Gimnasia y todos los malditos folletos de la sexualidad que me entregaron en mi camino a la enfermería, decidí ir a darme un baño con agua caliente y reflexionar toda mi mala suerte de hoy pero había un pequeño recuerdo que me mantenía confundida: La amenaza. ¿Qué me puede pedir o hacer Jacob que me pueda lastimar? Me congelé, mejor no me contestaba esa pregunta. Cerré la llave de baño y me envolví en una toalla y salí por mi neceser.

La habitación estaba llena de telas de varios colores y Alice estaba en su moderna máquina de coser haciendo, eso creo, sus diseños de temporada.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Alice?-pregunté curiosa mientras tomaba mi neceser-¿Otro proyecto de primavera?

-Eh…no exactamente- respondió concentrada en su trabajo- es para una ocasión especial-murmuró.

Me regresé al baño y me cambié rápidamente para ver el diseño de mi amiga. Alice era una excelente diseñadora, normalmente ella diseñaba sus propias prendas pero claro era una adicta a las compras. Salí del baño y me acerqué a ella. Estaba cosiendo un hermoso vestido blanco con cuello de V con una cintura ceñida. Era Sofisticado y femenino. Un vestido muy bello.

-Wow-fue lo único que pude decir. Alice se sonrojó y me sonrió- ¿Para quién es?-pregunté pensando cómo se vería Alice en el.

-Para ti tonta- se rió- Vas a necesitarlo para el baile…-.

-Al cual no voy a ir –la interrumpí con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero Bella…-insistió poniendo su cara de cachorrito pero gracias al cielo tocaron la puerta.

-Eh, voy a abrir-dije escapándome hacia la puerta lo más pronto que pude.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Jake quien estaba con un gesto que casi decía: _Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante._

-Hola Jake-saludé saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

-Eh hola-respondió-¿Cómo estás?-.

_A punto de explotar y arrancarle la cabeza a alguien_-Bien-mentí y por un milagro lo hice bien.

-Oh…bueno vine para decirte algo importante-anunció.

_¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta imbécil?_-¿Qué?-pregunté.

_-_Pues, Hm ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- se le quebró la voz patéticamente en la última palabra que casi hizo que soltara una carcajada. Creo que iba a recibir el mismo repertorio que les he dado a todos.

_-_Perdón Jake, pero me temo que no acepto- y el discurso comienza- yo no estoy lista aún y si alguna vez lo estoy dudo, de buena manera, que sea contigo- Bien eso ultimo es nuevo y ¿Por qué me vienen imágenes de Cullen a mi mente? Mi conciencia abrió la boca pero mi anti-conciencia le puso una sandía en la boca.

_-_Oh-murmuró decepcionado- ¿Es por él verdad?-preguntó tristemente.

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!-grité y solté una risita nerviosa- no sé de quién me hablas.

-Edward Cullen- desvió la mirada- te gusta y por eso n o quieres salir conmigo.

-Oh claro…primero ¿Qué?-pregunté confundida-y segundo claro que no es por él, ni siquiera me gusta- no sabía si estaba mintiendo o no.

-Oh que lastima-se encogió de hombros y enarqué una ceja- Porque él te quiere con locura-sonrió- Ya me tengo que regresar a casa- me abrazó mientras estaba en shock.

-A..Aaaaaaaadios-tartamudeé toda anonadada.

Se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejándome en un estado de shock total. ¿Le gustaba a Cullen? No puede ser cierto ya que bueno el es él y yo soy yo. Además no me gusta en lo más mínimo ¿o sí?

* * *

**¡Ha! ¿Les gusto? A mí me encantó sobre todo la ultima parte muajajaja. Espero actualizar pronto…solo déjenme estudiar para mis exámenes de mate y ya regresó victoriosa en ¡quince días! Dejen Reviews por favor que eso normalmente es lo que ,más me motiva para seguir escribiendo aunque este enferma como ahora...**

**Los quiero**

**Grex**


	12. Puccini y el amor!

**Wow. En este momento mi cara esta algo asó: : O…¡Gracias por todos los Reviews! Rompimos un record en el capitulo anterior y espero que en este también. Perdón por no haber actualizado en el fin de semana pero era puente por la Independencia (VIVA MÉXICO) y estaba en un pueblito lejos de la civilización donde había muchas vacas que hicieron que mis tenis se llenaran de…bueno de cosas nada agradables :S.**

**Soundtrack: **I´ve just seen a face y i want to hold your hand.(Across the universe soundtrack)

* * *

Capitulo 12: Puccini y el amor

Por si no lo habían notado los días siguiente había estado en shock. Mi mente solo tenía dos opciones: La primera, Jake me estaba mientiendo y la segunda, Jake me estaba mintiendo. Es que no puedo concebir la idea de que Edward me quiera. Posiblemente haya asustado a varias personas por que paresco zombie.;Jasper y Alice se empeñaron en decirme cada cino segundos que si estaba bien y no contestaba solo asentía y seguía en shock.

Al menos Edward ya estaba de mejor humor y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para hacer notar su ego. Mi anti-conciencia ha estado desmayada por dos días y no da señales de despertar, tal vez le dio un para cardiaco al escuchar lo que dijo Jacob. Está decidido demandaré a Jacob Black por maltrato emocional.

Lo peor de todo es que no he hecho ningún comentario sarcástico sobre la semana de sexualidad y ni siquiera critique los millones de eufemismos que usaron para describir la palabra sexo. Posiblemente estoy enferma.

Y justamente me he quedado pensando así como ahorita en las noches y no he dormido más que una hora. Y Sip así está la situación: Estoy acostada con mis manos cruzadas sobre mi estómago meditando y pensando. Son las dos y media de la mañana y no tengo sueño, mejor voy a dar un paseo.

Me puse lo primero que encontré y salí hacia el corredor pero me lastimé con algo que había en el suelo. Miré mi pie y estaba sangrando, hice una mueca al oler la sangre. Busqué la cosa que me había herido y encontré una bonita rosa roja on espinas debajo de mi pie herido. _¿A quién se le ocurre poner una rosa con espinas en el suelo?_-pensé y miré fijamente la rosa, noté que tenía una pequeña nota:

_Cuerpo de mujer, blancas colinas, muslos blancos,_

_Te pareces al mundo en tu actitud de entrega._

_Mi cuerpo de labriego salvaje te socava_

_Y hace saltar el hijo del fondo de la tierra_

Era una hoja del poema cuerpo de mujer de Pablo Neruda. Yo creía que era la única que conocía a ese poeta, bueno aparte de…No no puede ser, Edward no pudo enviarme esto. A lo mejor es de Jasper para Alice; no el no conoce nada de poesía. Tiene que ser alguien más, sacudí la cabeza y vi que había más: Dos boletos para la opera con grandes éxitos de Puccini. Bien esto me estaba dando miedo, la única persona que conocía a Puccini era él. Y si… ¿y si Jake tenía razón? ¿Y si en verdad Edward me había enviado esto?

Al parecer "mi paseo" me había dejado más en shock. Me di dos bofetadas en la cara para salir de mi trance, entré a mi habitación y miré fijamente los boletos y la nota. Los boletos eran para 

mañana sábado en la noche. Alice se quedaría dormida al igual que Jasper. Emmett y Rosalie tenían una cita, mi hermano se la pasaría tirando gomas de mascar a los cantantes, mi madre estaba en Orlando y no iba a interrumpirla con sus negocios.

"_Aún queda alguien dispuesto que le encantaría" _cantó mi conciencia aprovechando que mi anti-conciencia estaba en coma. Suspiré, Edward Cullen.

Tenía un día entero para pedirle a Edward que fuera conmigo a una ópera…esto es trabajo para: ¡Alice! La especialista en estos casos. La cual tendría que despertar en este mismo instante.

-Alice-murmuré y le sacudí un hombro.

-…-

-Alice, necesito tu ayuda- murmuré otra vez.

-No mamá, no quiero más verduras-susurró entre sueños.

Al parecer tendría que llamar a Rose…eh mejor no, creo que está muy ocupada en el cuarto de Emmett en estos instantes. Fui al baño y llené un vaso con agua fría, y después se lo eché en la cara a Alice.

-¡¿Qué paso?!Llamen a los bomberos!- gritó Alice cuando sintió el agua.

-Nada, Al-la tranquilicé- solo quiero pedirte ayuda para algo.

-¿A las dos de la mañana?-preguntó enarcando una ceja- Debe ser algo importante-sonrió.

-Lo es.

-De acuerdo, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte querida amiga?-preguntó curiosa.

-Lee-le tendía la nota y casi me la arrebató de las manos.

El rostro de Alice paso por varias expresiones: Curiosidad, Sorpresa, Pensativa y finalmente emoción e hiperactividad.

-¡Tienes un admirador secreto!- gritó- uuuhh ya sé primero…-empezó con sus pensamientos malvados.

-Ah shhh-la callé-solo te iba a decir que…

-Cómo puedes invitar a Edward a que vaya contigo a la ópera-terminó mi pequeña frase.

-Eres psíquica-dije sorprendida de lo observadora que era mi amiga.

-Lo sé, a veces tengo visiones-se rió-pero volviendo al tema de Edward-fruncí el ceño- Solo dile que tienes un boleto de sobra para la ópera ya que me enfermé-me indico.

-Pero no estás enferma-

-Aún-sonrió- créeme que voy a tener todo listo para tu cita-me prometió.

-Wow Wow no es una cita-gruñí- solo no quiero desperdiciar los boletos…- _Y por qué quiero estar con él_- Sería una reunión de amigos- ¿Una reunión de amigos? Dios santo que excusa tan patética.

-Una cita- exclamó Alice.

-Eso no cuenta como una cita- dije entre dientes.

-Claro que sí.

-No.

-Sip-se rió

-Na ah-hice una mueca.

-Sipi- saltó de la cama y empezó a escribir sabe que cosas – y solo tienes que recordar que no debes…-empezó.

-No escucho, no escucho-me tapé los oídos como niña chiquita pero sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir.

-Oh vamos tienes que admitir que-

-Bla, bla, bla, no escucho-seguía balbuceando para no oír las cosas que no quería escuchar.

-Bueno como quieras-puso los ojos en blanco-ahora me voy a dormir-anunció y se acurruco en sus cobijas. No puedo creer que ella pueda dormir así cuando yo estoy en un colapso emocional.

* * *

El día se paso volando y yo aún no le había dicho nada a Edward y la verdad tenía pavor de decirle algo. Sip soy una cobarde. En la clase de biología me había quedado callada y extrañamente no pensé nada sarcástico sobre la plática de sexualidad que nos dieron. Lo único que ocupaba mi mente era la ci…digo reunión amistosa.

Las cinco de la tarde eran anunciadas por el gran reloj de la sala común de las chicas. _Ahora o nunca_-pensé y salí hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.

Solo yo y Alice tenían permiso de entrar y salir de los dormitorios de los chicos sin dar un aviso previo. Ventajas de ser la prefecta. Sonreí y me puse a reflexionar lo que le iba a decir a Edward

"_Hola Edward, fíjate que me llegaron estos boletos por alguien misterioso y quiero invitarte a que salgas conmigo a la ópera" _¿Salgas conmigo? Eso suena a cita.

"_Hola, tengo unos boletos para la ópera y como sé que Alice se dormiría pues te quise invitar a ti ya que a ti también te gustan las obras de Puccini y además quiero saber si tu me mandaste la nota que me está volviendo loca"_ Hmm no, mejor borremos la parte de la nota.

Llegué a la habitación de Edward casi con las rodillas temblando. Toqué la puerta y escuché un: _Ya voy_ de la habitación. _Tal vez deba empezar con un comentario sarcástico o algo que lo haga reír…_

Cuando la puerta se abrió se disiparon todos mis pensamientos y dejé de respirar cuando Edward abrió la puerta sin camisa. Creo que tengo la boca abierta y no sé como cerrarla, ay no que esa agüita que siento no sea baba.

-Hola-sonrió y yo seguía como una babosa deslumbrada.

-Hola-alcancé a articular.

-¿Por qué tengo el gusto de tener tu presencia?-preguntó con una sonrisa picara que hizo que se me parara el corazón.

Creo que no debo de estar con la mirada fija en su cuerpo pero whoa vean esos abdominales…Ah Edward me preguntó algo ¿Qué dijo? ¡Oh por dios que abdominales!

-Bella-pasó una mano enfrente de mí para que volviera a la realidad.

-¿eh?-pregunté distraída por su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-volvió a preguntar.

Y deslumbrada por su cuerpo y su rostro respondí sin pensar:

-¿Quieres salir conmigo a ver una ópera? por qué sé que a ti te gustan y por eso decía y también porque quiero pasar un poco de tiempo...- ¿Un momento que acabo de decir? Ay no me quiero morir.

-¿Una cita?-su rostro se iluminó.

-Si claro-respondí sin pensar otra vez- digo no, eh…más bien una reunión amistosa-empecé a toser de los nervios.

-Oh bueno-frunció los labios- ¿Cuándo es?

-El sábado a las siete-respondí.

-Ok-me dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante y mi corazón se paró-te veo mañana a las seis.

-Si claro-asentí deslumbrada todavía-Adiós-me despedí.

Pero de pronto pasó algo inesperado, Edward se inclinó un poco y besó mi mejilla en gesto de despedida…cerró la puerta y ahí me queda congelada como mensa.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué dije todas esas cosas? Y aún más importante ¿Qué me iba a poner?

Muchas preguntas y solo una persona podía contestarme la más importante: Alice...pero eso podía esperar hasta mañana ahora solo quería llegar a mi cuarto y relajarme, algo que he hecho en exceso desde que Edward entró a la escuela; en fin mañana sería un _largo día_.

* * *

El primer pensamiento que se me vino a la mente en cuanto abrí los ojos la mañana siguiente fue: _Demonios no tengo nada que ponerme_. Pero ese dilema fue rápidamente resuelto en cuanto salí de darme una ducha(a las cinco y media de la tarde ya que tenía flojera) ya que Alice ya tenía un vestido en manos. No me dio tiempo de alegar nada y me obligo a que me enfundara con ese vestido en ese preciso momento.

El vestido era sin tirantes de color negro, con espalda descubierta y con un elegante moño rojo en la espalda. Era un vestido muy bonito y sabía que era gracias a las talentosas manos de mi amiga.

No pude apreciar el vestido el tiempo que quería ya que llegó Rose y ¡BUM! Me empezaron a torturar. No tengo idea de por qué me hacen esto, de hecho nunca en la vida supe la razón de todos los cambios de imagen…pero mejor me quedo con el secreto.

Cinco minutos después ya habían terminado conmigo, no me quise ver en el espejo porque sabía que me iba a encerrar en el baño. Tocaron la puerta con unos ligeros golpes y mi pequeño corazón dio un vuelco. Alice caminó, no, bailó hacia la puerta y la abrió dejando entrar a un perfecto Adonis de carne y hueso.

¿Cómo reaccioné al acto? Fácil: Me quedé con la boca abierta y un poco de babita en la comisura de los labios. El dios griego me miró y me sonrió mostrando su sonrisa quita aliento. Creo que no se puede hacer más ridículo en la vida.

-Hola-saludó me miró de nuevo y agregó-te ves bien.

Creo que mi cara está más roja que el moño que traigo puesto. Tonto sonrojo de pacotilla.

-Hola-respondí la voz pero se me quebró la voz ridículamente.

-Bien se les hacer tarde, vamos, vamos-nos apresuró Alice empujándonos hacia la puerta – Buenas noches chicos-me guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta.

El trayecto hacia el teatro Oasis estuvo en silencio. No quería abrir mi enorme bocota por que sabía que diría tonterías y babosadas. Mejor me puse a pensar en conversiones. _19 cm al cubo a metros…1 metros al cubo es igual a 100 cm al cubo, Esto es ridículo ¿Por qué estoy haciendo mi tarea de Física? Ah sí claro porque no quiero hacer ninguna tontería._

-¿Qué estas pensando?-preguntó.

-Conversiones-murmuré- es que no terminé mi tarea de física- _En realidad lo hago para no hablarte y soltar una babosada._

-Oh.

Suspiré y miré por la ventanilla. Ya habíamos llegado y sabía que sería el purgatorio.

Entregamos los boletos y nos sentamos en los lugares respectivos. Las luces se apagaron y una corriente eléctrica empezó a cargar el ambiente. _La bohéme_ fue la primera canción pero yo estaba muy incómoda es como si mi cuerpo quisiera acercarse más a él y abrazarlo o be…sacudí la cabeza antes de que ese pensamiento cruzara mi mente. Iba a ser una noche larguísima.

**Edward P.O.V**

¿Qué puedo hacer para controlar este impulso? Las chispas no están ayudando mucho. Solo quiero tomar su mano, es lo mínimo que pido ya que lo máximo es besar sus labios. Sé que cualquier roce que tengamos la incomodaría mucho y probablemente saldría del teatro. Solo quiero tomar su mano y que me deje ser suyo. Es mucho pedir pero es lo único que deseo.

De pronto dejo de escuchar la opera y me concentro solo en el bello rostro de Bella. Todavía recuerdo el lugar y cuando nos conocimos. A veces quisiera gritarle al mundo que nos conocemos, aunque eso sería una locura. Pero Bella no se parece en nada a las otras chicas que he conocido, 

simplemente es la chica para mí. Todo el día se supone que debía de mirar al otro lado pero solo me la pasaba mirándola y desviando la mirada cuando me atrapaba.

Las chispas llenaban el ambiente, chispas de electricidad que hacían que quisiera acercarme a ella como un imán. Mi mano estaba deslizándose inconscientemente y tocó suavemente la mano de Bella. Los dos retiramos nuestras manos como si una corriente eléctrica corriera entre nosotros dos. Ella se ruborizo encantadoramente y desvió la mirada. Bien me estoy volviendo muy raro.

La opera acabo y las luces se encendieron, al menos las chispas se fueron. Estaba lloviendo y ella no traía chaqueta, sin pensarlo dos veces le di la mía y la abracé para cubrirla del frio. Me miró a los ojos y parecía que los suyos tenían un brillo especial, me incline un poco para acortar la distancia pero movió la cabeza para que no pasara de ahí. Estúpidas hormonas.

El camino de regreso estuvo en silencio, el mismo silencio sepulcral. La acompañé hasta su habitación donde se empezó a quitar mi chaqueta pero la detuve.

-Te la puedes quedar, si quieres-

-No gracias, Alice empezará a bombardearme de preguntas si me ve- se rió encantadoramente.

-Oh- no supe nada más que decir- Supongo que te veré luego- me metí las manos en los bolsillos empezando a buscar mis llaves.

-Eh sí, nos vemos- sonrió ligeramente y entró a su habitación.

Miles de pensamientos volaron por mi cabeza. Suspiré y me di media vuelta dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

-¡Edward!-gritó una dulce voz detrás de mi- ¡Espera!

Me di media vuelta y recibí la sorpresa de ver a Bella detrás de mí con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Qué?…-empecé pero me interrumpieron los brazos de Bella y delicadamente presiono sus labios sobre mi mejilla.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso? No tengo idea, tal vez un camión pudo haber destrozado la escuela y yo ni por enterado. Lo único que sabía era que tenía a Bella en mis brazos.

Se separó ligeramente y me sonrió pero había algo raro en su sonrisa: Remordimiento. Frunció los labios y soltó una risita. ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso?

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió y volvió a entrar a su habitación, dejándome congelado.

Estoy cayendo, juro que estoy cayendo y parece que solo me llama para que esté con ella.

Está por seguro de que sueño con ella.

* * *

**O. o Bien esa es mi cara en este momento. Ah que romántico y cursi mi especialidad XD. Creo que es de los capítulos más largos que he escrito…Whoa.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y solo les pido una pequeña cositita: ¡Reviews! Son los que me ayudan a escribir con inspiración…bueno aparte de la música XD**

**Atte ( ¡cliché!)**

**Grecia**


	13. Examenes y sus consecuencias

**Hola!**

**Años de nuevo, pero esta vez no es mi culpa…al parecer el destino me jugaba bromas muy pesadas. Primero cuando terminé este cap…se formateó mi compu…hace dos semanas lo volvía terminar pero…me lo borraron…Ayer lo había terminado y se me olvidó guardarlo!!**

**Ahhh…en fin este cap tien una parte con 3era persona…es por que necesitaba que vieran la confusión que hay y que me saca de quicio!!**

**Soundtrack: I don´t wanna be in love (Good Charlotte) y I don´t wanna miss a thing (Aerosmith)**

* * *

Capitulo 13: Examenes y sus consecuencias.

Ok, de las babosadas que he hecho la tontería de anoche se lleva el premio. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer eso? Al parecer a mi conciencia le fascina hacerme repelar, lo peor de todo es que no me atrevo a verlo ni en pintura en estos momentos y para acabar todo mañana son los bimestrales.

¡Estupendo!

Bien Bella es hora de que te levantes- pensé y abrí los ojos con miedo de despertar. Al parecer mi habitación no había cambiado nada, el armario seguía repleto de ropa, envases de plástico tirados en el suelo, el ordenador fijo encendido con miles de conversaciones palpitando…todo seguía igual, claro a excepción del vestido negro con el moño en el suelo. Gruñí y lo pateé para que saliera de mi vista. Gracias al cielo que la habitación estaba vacía y podía pensar en cualquier babosada sin tener dos pares de ojos excesivamente curiosos interrogándome.

Me cambié con unos jeans y una blusa verde de mangas, busque mis cosas entre todo el muladar y tomé mis libros y mi ordenador pensando en qué lugar podría esconder durante todo el día y donde podría estudiar con tranquilidad sin ser molestada; cuatro palabras cruzaron mi mente: El jardín de rosas.

Cuando salí el sol estaba a su mayor plenitud…maldita casi primavera, me cubrí con una mano y me dirigí hacia mi lugar favorito. Ya en el saqué todos mis tiliches y me tumbe en el columpio y traté de concentrarme.

_Veamos, si tenemos 4.5 m de altura (H) hmmm gravedad es 9.81 ¿cierto? ¿Cuál era la formula? ¿V=gt? Eso creo…Edward se estaría riendo de mi en este momento…_- en ese instante me congelé y dejé física para después. Literatura ¡sálvame! Sentido y Sensibilidad- Jane Austen. Saqué un pequeño jugo de manzana de mi bolsillo y tomé un traguito. Seguí tomando de mi jugo hasta que llegué al inicio del capítulo 3.

-¡¿Edward?!-grité y escupí todo mi jugo al suelo. Genial mejor dejaba el estudio para luego. Prendí mi ipod y me acomodé en el columpio.

_I can´t fight this feeling any longer and I'm still afraid to let it flow…_

-Mierda-murmuré y cambié de canción.

_Boy I think that in love with you…_

-Grrrrr-gruñí y apagué el ipod.

De pronto escuché que alguien se acercaba, _verga _-pensé y recogí mis cosas a velocidad antes de que alguien me encontrara. Sentí que una mano me tocó el hombro y con un reflejo que no sabía que tenía le golpeé el rostro del extraño con un puñetazo.

-¡OUCH! Sé que me odias pero no es para tanto- la voz de Jasper me asombró ya que no pensé que era él. _Claro por qué estabas pensando en Edward_.

-¡Oh oh! ¡Jasper perdón!- grité arrepentida y me incline para ver si no lo había hecho sangrar – Perdón Jazz pensé que eras alguien más-me disculpé después de cerciorarme que solo le dejé el ojo morado.

-No te preocupes Bella-sonrió- al parecer mis clases de defensa personal han dado resultados- se burló y me sonrojé.

-Y… ¿Qué haces por aquí Jazz?-pregunté para que el pequeño accidente no quedará tan grabado en su memoria.

-Alice-puso los ojos en blanco pero alcancé a ver ese brillo en sus ojos que brillaba cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre.

-Déjame adivinar…Día de compras- un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al pronunciar las últimas tres palabras.

-Bingo- serió y añadió- Al parecer considera que no tienes la ropa adecuada para la temporada.

Solté un suspiro, ¿Cuándo iba a ser el día en el que Alice dejara de preocupar por mi forma de vestir?

-¿Me está buscando?-pregunté preocupada y empecé a buscar escondites en mi mente.

-Sí, al parecer nunca se imaginó que estarías aquí.

Rayos, ahora Jasper iba a ir de chismoso con ella y tendría que estar en el purgatorio con Alice mostrándome los beneficios del wonderbra.

-Jasper, amigo, tu también vas a ir ¿verdad?-ya tenía mi plan malévolo surgiendo en mi cabeza.

-Eh…no es que estoy ocupado-se puso nervioso.

-Bueno, si accedo a ir eso significaría más bolsas y se necesitaría "un caballero" que nos ayudara- me puse la mano en la frente dramáticamente-Alice estaría encantada-

-Sabes Bella, quiero ser solidario contigo y salvarte de tu tortura-respondió de inmediato, al parecer estar cargando millones de bolsas por un tiempo indefinido lo había hecho desistir de inmediato.

-Gracias-

-Aún así estoy seguro de que te va a encontrar-me amenazó.

Tragué saliva. Jasper se despidió y yo me senté en el suelo ideando un buen escondite. Tenía que ser el lugar más inesperado, un lugar donde no sería posible nunca verme hasta ahora. _Tengo una idea, que tal si vas con alguien que "odies"_-me aconsejó mi conciencia-_¿Tal vez Edward Cullen?-_sonrió burlonamente, ¿por qué tenía que estar bebiendo otro jugo?

No, no, no lo creo. De ninguna manera me rebajaré a eso.

-Bella- se escuchó la voz de Alice- Bella, se que estás ahí.

¿Cuál era el número de habitación de Cullen?

No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, pero de estar en el centro comercial a estar con Cullen…es más soportable estar con Edward. Respiré profundamente y toqué la puerta con el pie ya que llevaba demasiadas cosas en las manos.

-Emmett, ya te dije que no quiero ver como los pájaros se reproducen-gritó _él_ desde su habitación mientras abría la puerta.

-Yo tampoco, si vamos al caso-me burlé.

Edward se quedó congelado por siete segundos. Después volvió a su habitación, oí claramente como se pegaba y después salió nuevamente. Creía que todo era una imaginación.

-Hmmm…si quieres te pellizco para que sepas que no estás soñando- me ofrecí.

-No, no es necesario solo que me sorprende verte por aquí- sonrió y casi se me va el aire. ¿Casi se me va el aire? Ay no.

-Seh…pues ya sabes paso por aquí para ocultarme de una amiga maniática por las compras…nada fuera de lo normal- me reí- ¿puedo pasar?- pregunté.

-Eh, si claro-dio un rápido vistazo a su habitación e hizo una mueca- bueno solo espera tres segundos.

Regresó a su habitación corriendo y se escuchó que amontonaba unos papeles y volvió deprisa.

-Tardaste seis segundos- me quejé y él se rió.

Entré a la habitación de Edward y me llevé una sorpresa: Estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado, lo más impresionante era que tenía un piano algo pequeño. Estaba con la boca abierta, ni siquiera nuestro cuarto estaba así de limpio y no quiero hablar del cuarto de Jasper o Emmett.

-¿Qué?-preguntó nervioso.

-Na…nada- tartamudeé- es que no pensé que tuvieras tu habitación limpia.

No me respondió solo se rió por lo bajo ¿Qué era lo gracioso? Hice una mueca y solté mis cosas con cuidado en su escritorio. Su habitación era de color azul claro, tenía un gran mueble lleno de libros ubicado al fondo de su habitación, había otro gran mueble al lado de este solo que tenía un refinado reproductor de música y miles de discos amontonados, a unos cinco pasos estaba el baño y su armario estaba junto a este. Su cama tenía una repisa encima de la cabecera llena de fotos y más libros, su cama estaba casi junto a la puerta; tenía vista a el jardín de rosas…esperen ¿Qué?

-¡Tu habitación da al jardín de rosas!-grité – Aparte de estar muy cerca de la dirección, tu… tu…- mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

-_touche_, te estaba mirando desde hace diez minutos- bajó la mirada avergonzado.

Los dos nos quedamos callados y el silencio reino. Iba a ser una larga tarde.

**3era persona punto de vista. **

El silencio seguía reinando en la habitación, ninguno de los dos sabía quien estaba más apenado. Bella quería que la Tierra se la tragara, sin embargo Edward estaba avergonzado pero moría por acercarse a Bella y besarla mientras que sus mejillas estaban teñidas con un tierno rubor.

-Y…-empezó Edward para calmar el ambiente- ¿Mucha tarea?

-Exámenes- suspiró ella al olvidar el embarazoso asunto.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- _¿Te puedo abrazar? ¿Te puedo besar? ¡Basta Edward!_-pensó

-Eh, si- Bella se sentía como una imbécil en ese momento. Los dos se sentaron juntos cerca del escritorio y leyeron lo primero que encontraron. Bella se quería morir y Edward solo quería que ella se quedara más tiempo.

_Demonios, ¿Saben ahora prefiero ir con Alice?_-pensó Bella nerviosamente, mientras fingía poner atención- _Tal vez no se haya ido…a lo mejor la puedo alcanzar_- pensó esperanzada, buscó su celular en sus bolsillos, pero recordó que lo había dejado en su habitación.

-Edward, voy a mi habitación un segundo es que se me olvidó una libreta- mintió pero le salió mal como de costumbre.

-No sabes mentir- se burló Edward.

-Bien, voy a asegurarme de que Alice ya se haya ido- dijo Bella diciendo medias verdades, odiaba hacer eso.

Edward solo asintió y ella se fue. Mientras salía trató de recuperar su respiración pero fue en vano, siguió caminando hasta llegar a los baños de mujeres. Revisó bien en su chaqueta y descubrió que ahí estaba el dichoso celular. Con la mano temblando tecleó un mensaje para Alice:

"_Alice, ¿Dónde estás? Sabes quiero ir contigo ¿ya estás en el centro comercial?_ "

Esperó un minuto cuando llegó la respuesta:

"_Si, Bella pero sabes quédate donde estás, salúdame a Edward de mi parte…Jardín de Rosas, te vi e su habitación y me fui…jajajajaja. ¡Suerte! _

_Alice"_

Bella soltó un gemido y salió del baño pero una pequeña carta la dejó sin aliento. Otra carta:

_Si a mis días colmados sobrevives,  
y cuando esté en el polvo de la Muerte  
una vez más relees por ventura  
los inhábiles versos de tu amigo,  
con lo mejor de tu época compáralos,  
y aunque todas las plumas los excedan,  
guárdalos por mi amor, no por mis rimas,  
superadas por hombres más felices. _

Shakespeare…soneto 38 de los 48 sonetos de amor. Esto le estaba dando más miedo cada día, solo podía ser él; Bella había visto ese libro en el estante de Edward. Un sentimiento raro recorrió su cuerpo. Ella le gustaba y a ella le gustaba Edward, como odiaba usar e termino "gustar" pero no encontraba otra palabra correcta y que mantuviera su cordura. _Oh no_-su anti-conciencia sacudió la cabeza preocupada pero su conciencia daba saltitos de alegría.

¿Cuántas cosas pueden cambiar en cinco minutos? Eso era nuevo. Regresó a la habitación de Edward más confundida que nunca. Abrió la puerta y sorprendió a Edward escribiendo. _¿Más pruebas?_-pensó Bella.

Edward alzó la vista y dio un salto al ver que Bella estaba ahí. _Demonios, a esconder el poema-_pensó y lanzó el cuadernillo arriba de su estante de libros.

-Alice, huyó- anunció Bella con una casi-sonrisa en el rostro- Y… me encontré con esto- alzó la carta. _Esto que _tú_ me diste_.

Edward se levantó y tomó la carta con miedo de que fuera uno de sus poemas, abrió la carta y leyó el soneto. _Bella tiene un admirador secreto_- se le fue el aire al pensar en eso y un enojo recorrió su espalda. Celos, puros celos.

El silencio reino la habitación, los dos se miraban sin saber qué demonios decir. Bella estaba dándose bofetadas internas recordándose su famosa frase_: No me quiero enamorar. _Mientras tanto Edward estaba sufriendo varias emociones encontradas: Celos, Ira, confusión y claro Amor. ¿Quién le envió esa maldita carta?- pensó Edward, consideró a Jacob de nuevo pero el contenido de la carta era demasiado alto para su nivel a menos que se haya puesto a buscar en internet…

-Y…- empezó Bella para tratar de olvidar los estúpidos sentimientos y pensamientos- Me ayudas con Física porque estoy perdida- _De hecho estoy confundida por qué no sé si te quiero o no-_ Bella decidió que era mejor suprimir esos pensamientos.

La atmosfera se apaciguó un poco. Pasaron varias horas "estudiando" pero la verdad los dos tenían la cabeza metida en sus pensamientos y nadie sabía lo que estaban estudiando. De pronto una tonta idea cruzó la cabeza de Bella, ella sabía que ese era un juego idiota que solo se usaba para conocer secretos profundos de una persona y después divulgarlos o también para que hicieran el ridículo, pero la clave era esa: Secretos.

-A ver Edward… ¿Verdad o Castigo?- _Posiblemente esto es lo más absurdo que he hecho en mi vida…hasta ahora-_pensó Bella.

Edward se quedó en _shock_, no sabía que contestar pero después de considerar todas las cosas que podría lograr respondió:

-Verdad- en cuanto dijo esa palabra, Edward se avergonzó de haberla dicho ya que podía preguntarle la cosa más famosa en todo el universo de ese juego…

-Te… ¿Te gusta alguien?-Bella odiaba decir la palabra "gustar" porque es de lo más patético, ¿Cómo te pude gustar alguien? Es como si fueras un objeto o algo de comer y dijeras: Ah me gusta pero sin nada de sentimiento sin nada de amor…otras de las razones por las que no quería enamorarse.

Edward temía esa pregunta desde que empezó el juego; estaba claro que no podía decirle: _Si, bueno no solo es gustar si no estoy totalmente loco por ti Bella, _sabía que Bella no tenía en mente nada de novios por el momento y solo la haría correr de la habitación, pero tampoco podía mentirle…así que se las ingenio para darle una respuesta.

-Si…pero yo no usaría la palabra gustar…parecería que estoy hablando de un objeto- se burló pero dejo a Bella impresionada ya que era lo mismo que ella pensaba.

-Y ¿Quién es la afortunada?-preguntó Bella entre dientes y aunque ella lo negara estaba celosa, era estúpido para ella sentir celos pero ahí estaban.

_¡Tú!_-pensó Edward pero solo contestó- Esa es otra pregunta, ¿Y tú?- Oh oh pregunta tonta Edward.

-Tal vez, la verdad estoy hecha un caos en ese tema…pero puede haber una posibilidad- _Oh Genial Bella, así o ¿más obvia?_-le regañó su anti-conciencia.

En ese momento el peor de los males pero también unos de los sentimientos más hermosos atacó a Edward, ese sentimiento que podía llevarte al cielo o al mismo infierno; ese sentimiento que podría hacerte perder la cordura: Esperanza.

-Pero tal vez, sea el que escribió esta carta- murmuró Bella para sí sin esperar que Edward la oyera pero muy tarde el escuchó todo.

Como decía la esperanza a veces es buena y otras veces es mala, para Edward sin duda está siendo mala en este momento, está considerando seriamente a Jacob y está planeando en arrancarle la cabeza, pero recapacitó un segundo, el poema tenía un poema para un nivel que Jacob carecía a menos que se haya puesto a buscar en internet…

Si tan solo supiera que Bella está hablando de el…argh desesperan. Los dos están siendo consumidos por los celos y no saben qué hacer más que volver al tema del estudio.

Pasaron toda la tarde metidos en los libros, claro era obvio que preferían estar así que pensando en sus problemas pero al final el que cayó primero fue Edward y decidió pensar en cómo iba a matar a Jacob Black, pero claro Bella es terca así que siguió concentrándose en estudiar. La noche llegó pero Bella no iba a parar hasta dominar el tema, Edward no parecía tener problema en que ella se quedara más tiempo…si fuera por él la tendría encerrada en su habitación para siempre, y las horas seguían pasando hasta que Bella cayó dormida en su cuaderno.

Edward no se percató de que Bella dormía hasta que escuchó su nombre.

-Edward-había murmurado Bella en sueños- Edward, no te vayas.

El corazón de Edward aumentó dos tallas, ella estaba murmurando su nombre en sueños ¿Estaría soñando con él? Tiernamente cargó a Bella en brazos y la recostó en su cama mientras que Bella murmuraba su nombre.

-Edward-volvió a murmurar y sonrió.

El pobre Edward iba a explotar de la emoción pero decidió hacer algo mejor que eso. Se incó cerca del rostro de Bella, se acercó lentamente y besó los suaves labios de Bella, e inconscientemente estos le respondieron unos segundos hasta que quedaron nuevamente dormidos.

Sabía que lo que había hecho no era nada de que estar orgulloso pero no se arrepentía, podía estar despierto solo para oírla murmurar su nombre entre sueños y sonreír. No quería cerrar los ojos porque no quería perderse ni una cosas, el quería que este momento fuera para siempre, siguió luchando para seguir escuchando a Bella murmurar el nombre de Edward una y otra vez, hasta que se rindió; se acostó cerca de Bella y le besó la coronilla.

Daba igual si se arrepentía al día siguiente.

**Oh si me sacan de quicio los dos, pero bueno…**

**Por cierto…¿Ya vieron la peli? Oh dios mío a mi me encantó! Whoa! La vi 8 veces (ayer fui al cine de nuevo whoa!!!!)**

**Oh si la escena del partido es genial y adoro Supermassive Black Hole!**

**Y POR ULTIMO:**

**La push Baby! Is La push!!!**


	14. Acosador

¡HOLA!

Vieron actualicé pronto. ¡Ja! En fin no tengo mucho que decir así que empezaremos con la historia.

**Disclaimer: ¡¡¡YO ESCRIBÍ TWILIGHT!!!( Llega Stephenie Meyer y me pega) Ok ya ya entendí Twilight y todos los personajes son de STEPHENIE MEYER, yo solo me divierto alterando sus mundos jejeje.**

Soundtrack: I think I'm in love with you- Jessica Simpson...lo sé pero fue la unica canción que quedó con este capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 14: Acosador.

Este es de los sueños más raros de mi vida, bueno técnicamente es un sueño común, estremecedor pero común, he soñado con este beso varias veces pero ninguno ha sido tan _real_. Estoy delirando, o lo sabía todo el asunto del admirador secreto, Edward, exámenes, Edward, tareas, Edward, escuela… ¡¿YA MENCIONÉ EDWARD?! Bien creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

¿Por qué aún no he abierto los ojos? Oh claro porque no quiero despertar y saber que solo es un sueño. Es imposible que alguien como Edward se pueda fijar en alguien como yo…pero a quién le importa ¿no? _No tiene sentido que te sigas engañando Bella- _susurró mi conciencia dentro de mi cabeza. Mejor abría los ojos antes de que piense algo que no quiero ni imaginar.

Abrí los ojos y me llevé el susto de mi vida. Este no era mi cuarto, bien sigo soñando. Miré alrededor de la habitación sin notar que Edward me tenía entre sus brazos.

Era demasiado real para ser un sueño. Me levanté precipitadamente tratando de recordar que demonios hacia en el cuarto de Edward.

Maldita sea, me había quedado dormida en la habitación de Edward Cullen. Bien Bella respira, respira, bien ahora ¡a correr! Tomé mis cosas en silencio con temor de despertar a Edward pero no encontraba mi celular. Busqué y busqué y vi que estaba justo en el suelo junto a Edward, oh genial. Me deslicé con cuidado para tomarlo pero al parecer mi propia libreta quiso arruinarme la vida y me hizo resbalarme y tropezar, despertando a Edward.

-Buenos días-me saludó y se sentó en la cama.

-Dame tres razones para no salir gritando de aquí- dije tratando de levantarme.

Lo pensó unos segundos.

-Primera: Alice te está buscando por qué no te encontró ayer en la noche, Segunda: Son las seis de la mañana y Tercera: No has descansado bien y hoy son los exámenes.

Mierda, Exámenes. ¿Al menos había estudiado algo ayer? Me incorporé y tomé mi celular sin decir nada. ¡¡110 llamadas perdidas!!¡¡Y 30 mensajes de texto!! Todo de parte de Alice.

La mayoría de los mensajes decían: _Carajo, Bella ¿Dónde estás? ¿Sigues con Edward? Ya es muy tarde_. Pero el más reciente me dejó helada:

_Dulces sueños Bells, Salúdame a Edward de mi parte XD.-Alice. P.d: Dile a Edward que ponga unas cortinas en esa ventana_

-Alice sabe que yo…-se me fue el aliento.

Edward sonrió levemente tratando de disculparse.

-Tuve que decirle, antes de que me atacara a media madrugada-se rió entre dientes- además esa ventana que tengo no me da intimidad.

-Ok…ahora dame 3 razones para no golpearte-le amenacé.

-Te quedaste dormida, no quisiste responder y no te hice nada- respondió inmediatamente pero al final sus ojos captaron un brillo, como si hubiera recordado algo hermoso.

Troné mis nudillos dramáticamente, pero parecía decir la verdad y el sueño me estaba matando.

-¿Qué estabas soñando que te despertaste tan rápido?-dijo de la nada. Lo miré y las imágenes del beso me llegaron a la mente. Nada de sonrojos Bella, Nada de…oops muy tarde, me puse roja como un camión de bomberos.

_Que me estabas besando_-Nada- mentí pero no me salió- Bueno, es que… digamos que soñé algo que no sé si es bueno o malo- eso sonó más creíble- ¿Por?

-No por nada es que murmurabas mucho ayer en la noche- encogió los hombros pero después pareció como si se hubiera retractado de haberlo dicho.

Maldita sea, hablo dormida. ¿Y si ayer mencioné su nombre entre sueños? Oh Mierda, Mierda, Mierda y más mierda.

Mi rostro parecía que estaba sobrecalentado, podía sentir mis mejillas arder de vergüenza.

-¿Hablé dormida?-pregunté patéticamente.

-Algo-

-Mierda-murmuré-¿Dije algo importante?- pregunté rogando que no hubiera dicho su nombre.

-Mencionaste mi nombre- sonrió de… ¿placer?

Me tapé la cara con las manos. Mientras maldecía una y otra vez en mi mente.

-¿Mucho?-insistí.

-Exactamente ¿Cuántas veces sería mucho?-

-Espérame un segundo- le pedí y me metí a su baño. Entonces empecé a darme de golpes contra la pared en la cabeza.

Bien Bella respira, y sal de aquí.

-Ya- dije saliendo del baño.

Edward seguía en la cama sentado, sumergido en sus pensamientos pero con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que me derretía. Volteó a verme y volvió a sonreír como si se acordara de un chiste privado.

-Sabes Edward mejor voy con Alice antes de que le dé el soponcio- me excusé para escabullirme de ahí.

Pero el destino me tenía preparado otra cosa. Alguien tocó la puerta, me traté de esconder pero Edward ya había abierto la puerta.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó una aguda voz, terriblemente familiar.

-Escondida detrás de esta puerta- le indicó Edward- Buenos días Alice.

Alice, ay no.

-Hola-saludó y entró a la habitación.

Movió la puerta y me encontró. Demonios.

-Hola Bella- parecía que estaba a punto de estallar de la emoción- ¿Cómo has dormido?-

¡Y todavía tenía el cinismo de preguntármelo!

-Un poco bien-miré la bolsa que traía y se la arrebaté- Dame eso.

Alice estaba a punto de estallar de la risa. Loca enana hiperactiva con carita de duende.

Me metí al baño de Edward corriendo, me puse el conjunto sin mirarlo, me peine, salí del baño, tomé mis cosas y mi celular y me salí de la habitación corriendo en tiempo record sin decir ni pio.

Pero Alice me alcanzó velozmente.

-No digas nada- le ordené.

-De acuerdo- se carcajeó- pero te imaginas la cara de los demás cuando lo escuchen- se rió más fuerte.

-Ni te atrevas- le amenacé.

-Está bien, Esta bien-volvió a reírse y agregó- ¿Adivina quién va a organizar el baile de primavera este año?

-No tengo ni idea- respondí mordazmente.

-¡Yo! Y el tema va a ser chacachacan: el siglo XVI y XVII, con William Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta y todos los vestidos de esa época ¡Será genial Bella! Ya tengo el vestido perfecto para las dos…-empezó a parlotear pero la interrumpí.

-No voy a ir Alice-dije cortamente.

-Pfff, como digas pero sé que cambiarás de opinión-sonrió.

Suspiré y seguimos nuestro camino hacia los edificios para dar la revisión matutina. El tiempo pasó volando y en menos de un abrir y cerrar los ojos ya eran casi las ocho y la hora de la tonta evaluación de dos horas

Genial y no había estudiado nada.

* * *

Bien probablemente diga adiós a mis buenas calificaciones. Eso me pasa por pensar en Edward en medio del examen, se me borró todo lo que sabía y por consecuente no creo pasar el examen.

Este chico me estaba causando muchos problemas: Física, escolar y emocionalmente. Lo increíble es que todavía no lo había aceptado y no lo haría aunque mi conciencia siga insistiendo.

Estaba caminando sola hacia mi casillero sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando alguien me gritó por la espalda.

-¡Oye! ¡Bella espera!-gritó la aguda voz

Me detuve y volteé a ver quién era, era de mi clase pero no lograba recordar su nombre. Era Alta y de cabello marrón liso, la pobre estaba agitada por correr. Me alcanzó y me tendió un sobre.

-Toma- me indico- Alguien me dijo que te lo diera.

-¿Qué?-pregunté incrédula-¿Quién?

-La verdad no lo identifiqué porque me dijo que te lo diera por una rendija de ventilación-explicó.

-Gracias-tomé el sobre y me acordé de su nombre- ¿Estás segura de que no viste quien era Angela?

-Hmmm no, solo sé que era un chico, bueno nos vemos Bella-se despidió y se fue por donde venía.

Miré el sobre como si fuera algo de otro mundo, era otra carta. Me estremecí, esto se estaba yendo demasiado lejos lo mejor sería darle un fin de una vez por todas.

Abrí el sobre como si estuviera desactivando una bomba, saqué la carta y le empecé a leer:

_Querida Bella:_

_Creo que es hora de que conozcas la verdad, así que iré al jardín de rosas en el almuerzo Quieres venir? Por favor no le digas a nadie de esta carta ya que existen los chismosos que pueden interrumpir nuestro gran momento también ven sola no creo que quieras que tus amigas se burlen de ti no?_

_Te estaré esperando_

Mi corazón se paró. Sabría la verdad de todo este misterio en unos cuantos minutos, pero lo más raro era la redacción de la carta; faltaban signos de interrogación y comas, algo imperdonable para una persona que lee mucho, la carta estaba hecha a computadora así que supe identificar la letra, era desesperante.

Respiré varias veces y me dirigí hacia mi lugar favorito en toda la escuela, solo esperaba que Edward hubiera conseguido unas cortinas para su ventana. Los nervios me hacían caminar inusualmente a prisa, tenía cosquillas en mi estomago y mi corazón estaba a punto de salir de mi pecho.

Cuando llegué al jardín me senté en el columpio azul cerca de la fuente, de tantos recuerdos de ese lugar el que más quería evitar llegó a mi mente: El beso que nos dimos Edward y yo enfrente de la fuente…digo el beso que no conto como beso.

Oí que alguien se acercaba, mi corazón definitivamente iba a explotar. Me paré y giré para ver quien se aproximaba y sentí que se me cayó el cielo en la cabeza.

-Hola Bella- me saludó Mike.

No sabía exactamente a quién estaba esperando pero definitivamente no era Mike Newton. _Era Edward Cullen_-se burló mi conciencia y mi anti-conciencia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mike ¿Tu…?-dejé la frase inconclusa sabiendo que me entendería.

-Sip, yo soy el autor de las cartas- sonrió orgulloso.

No sabía que expresión tendría mi cara pero definitivamente no era digna de ver. _Bella, presiento que algo raro está pasando, ten cuidado_- me dijeron mis conciencias.

-Oh Mike no sé qué decir- definitivamente no tenía nada que decir.

Mike se rió- No tienes que seguirte mintiendo, sé que me quieres- Mike se acercó a mí, y puso una mano en mi rostro.

-Suéltame Mike Newton- le indiqué con toda la autoridad que tenía.

-Oh vamos linda yo sé que me deseas- acercó su rostro más al mío pero yo reaccioné más rápido y lo golpeé en la cara con el famoso gancho estilo Jasper.

-No te me acerques Newton- le amenacé pero cuando traté de correr mi torpeza hizo de la suya y me tropecé.

Newton se inclinó, me levantó y me sujeto con fuerza con sus brazos.

-Eso te pasa por no querer salir conmigo- gritó- ¡ahora lo haremos aunque no quieras!

Estaba atrapada, empecé a llorar de terror no iba a perder lo más importante que tengo ahora y menos con Michael Newton. Empezó a acariciarme el rostro y yo seguía forcejeando tratando de soltarme. Empezó a desabrocharme los botones del sweater que traía. Pataleé y lo golpeé para escapar pero se me acabo la fuerza y estaba a punto de rendirme.

De pronto, escuché la voz que más necesitaba en este momento aunque un poco terrorífica para mi gusto.

-¡Quita tus sucias manos de ella!-gritó Edward.

-Ah hola Cullen, ¿vienes para disfrutar del espectáculo?- se rió

Newton idiotamente.

Edward estaba furioso, mortalmente furioso; pero en estos momentos lo veía como un ángel. Mike no me soltó y volvió a acercarse para poder besarme pero de repente el puño de Edward golpeó la cara de Mike y me pude escapar de sus brazos.

Vi como Edward golpeaba a Mike y como me salvaba. Mi corazón estaba en su punto máximo, estaba hiperventilando y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Me desperté en una habitación blanca, acostada en una acolchonada cama. La cabeza me daba vueltas, lo único que podía recordar era que Edward y Mike se estaban peleando a golpes. Me senté en el borde de la cama, me quite el sweater azul que traía pero cuando me dispuse a irme de la enfermería una mano me tomó de los hombros.

-Bella, recuéstate todo está bien- me tranquilizó Edward.

Volteé y me topé con el hermoso rostro de Edward que estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa torcida que me quita el aliento.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-pregunté.

-Te desmayaste en el jardín de rosas-me explicó.

-Típico de mí- murmuré y recordé el asunto de Mike- ¿Qué pasó con el imbécil de Mike?

Edward hizo una mueca de puro odio.

-Fue expulsado del instituto por intento de abuso- se limitó a contestar.

-Apuesto que a Jessica le va a encantar-musité mordazmente.

Edward sonrió levemente. Estaba excesivamente agradecida con él, pero tenía ganas de llorar por alguna extraña razón. Mis lagrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos y empecé a llorar, no sabía si de alivio o de angustia pero llorar ayudaba a desahogarse.

No sé de donde me salió ese impulso pero abracé a Edward con fuerza, mientras que lloraba en su hombro. Edward me rodeó con los brazos y me apretó contra él.

-Gracias, en serio- le dije.

-de nada- respondió- solo que no haya una segunda vez ¿de acuerdo?-me pidió.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer-contesté y hundí mi rostro en su hombro.

_Vamos Bella dilo, ¿A quién crees que engañas?-_me gritó mi conciencia en la cabeza, -_No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero la conciencia tiene razón_-concordó mi anti-conciencia.

Tenían razón y era ilógico ocultarlo, no sabía las consecuencias de lo que me pasaba pero no me importaba. Lo peor es que no solo me "gustaba" si no que…no sé si sea fácil pensarlo si quiera pero sabía que no podía estar engañándome a mi misma nunca más.

Esta totalmente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Oh si lo dijo, lo dijo, aja soy feliz estoy dando vueltas. Ok…vieron actualicé más temprano. Paciencia, wiii ya estoy de vacaciones. **

**Happy Cullen Christmas!!**

**Atte**

**Grecia.**

**Pd: Estoy pensando en cambiar mi nombre de usuario…así que no se sorprendan si de repente ven otro nombre que no es Grecia Cullen….probablemente siga teniendo el Grecia pero bueno después veremos.**


	15. Una visita NADA grata

**Hola.**

**La razón por la tardanza es complicada. Mi abuela falleció y quedé en un estado muy fragil mentalmente. Ya pasaron como dos semanas y estoy tratando de superarlo. Si notan un poco de tristeza en alguna parte del capitulo es por esta razón. Apenas ayer empecé a volver a escribir por que sabía que si escribía iba a hacer puras porquerías o mataría a personajes...por lo tanto ya regresé y CONTRATO DE AMOR también va a regresar pronto. Espero que comprendan mi situación, si este es el motvo por el cual estoy escribiendo si babosadas.**

**Bueno espero que les guste.**

* * *

Capitulo 15: Una visita NADA grata.

Esta es posiblemente la decisión más difícil que he hecho en mi corta vida…hasta ahora. Normalmente mis decisiones era simples: Frio o Caliente, mi desayuno, lo que me iba a poner ese día, regañar a Alice o no por haberme obligado a que me vistiera, etcétera; pero esta vez era más complicado: quererlo- seguía sin poder decir o pensar la palabra con "a"- o ignorarlo como lo "hacía" antes. Estaba claro que no iba a poder hacer la segunda ya que era demasiado tarde, bueno no sin cierto dañó físico aunque sepa que la amnesia serviría. Mi más grande temor se había vuelto realidad: Me había enamorado y para acabarla de Edward Cullen…_fantástico _pff.

Mi cabeza estuvo dando vueltas el resto del día, la directora fue amable y me dio lo que quedaba del día libre, así que podía encerrarme en mi habitación una hora antes de que terminaran las clases pero no estaba pensando en eso sino en…Edward.

"Bella ¿Estás segura de esto?"Me preguntó mi anti conciencia. Asentí en mi cabeza, como decía era demasiado tarde y soy muy terca. Al llegar a mi habitación supe que debía tocar mi guitarra, la tomé y me senté en mi cama y empecé a tocarla, mi cabeza crea canciones al momento que estoy tocándola y mis emociones y pensamientos influyen mucho en las canciones por eso no quería cantar nada ya que sabía lo que iba a decir; y pensar que hace unas semanas estaba con "no quiero enamorarme" y hoy…hoy…hoy es…

-No sé qué paso, enamorada estoy-canturreé. Sabía que no debía de decir nada.

-¡¿Qué TU QUÉ?!- gritó la inolvidable voz de Alice. Demonios.

-Hola Alice, no te oí llegar- ¡por favor, por favor que no me haya oído! Dejé mi guitarra en el suelo y me acomodé en la cama.

-Aja si claro- dijo sarcásticamente- Ahora…-hizo una pausa y gritó- ¡¿¡ENAMORADA!?!- y empezó a dar saltitos por todo el cuarto.

-¡Cállate Alice!- le grité.

Negó con la cabeza y empezó a saltar en mi cama.

-Es sumamente increíble Bella-estaba segura de que Alice haría boom en cualquier momento de la emoción.

-Alice…-le gruñí.

-¡Es que no es solo gustar sino AMAR!- y con un saltó se sentó a mi lado.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamé sorprendida-¡¿Amar?! No, no aún- oh no dije "_aún_", ¡rayos!

-¿_Aún? _¿Entonces _si_ hay _alguien?-_ había captado el mensaje.

-El día está horrible- murmuré.

-No trates de cambiar el tema señorita-me regañó-ahora dime sí o no.

-SO.

-Bella.

Suspiré, ¿Para qué negarlo?- Si- susurré.

Alice gritó como loca.

-¡De Edward Cullen!- y gritó más fuerte.

-Mary Alice Brandon, si no dejas de gritar le diré a Jasper lo del armario- le amenacé y ella palideció.

Alice tenía una colección de cosas de los 80s, desde una peluca afro hasta los horrorosos pantalones de lycra ajustados de amarillo fosforescente ah y no olvidemos el rincón de Jasper donde tenía varias fotos de él pegadas en la pared.

Al escuchar mi amenaza Alice se calló.

-¿Es de Edward verdad?-me preguntó en un susurro.

Desvié la mirada bruscamente y lo tomó como un sí.

-¡Oh por toda la moda!- 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1…- WOW- gritó.

-Alice, si dices algo…-no completé la amenaza ella sabía el castigo.

-¿Se lo piensas decir?-

Me hice la tonta-¿A quién?-

-Al árbol-soltó con sarcasmo- ¡A Edward!

-No.

-¿Por…?

-Por qué no Alice ¿de acuerdo?-ja claro ¿En serio creía que tenía las agallas para decirle?

-Tres palabras: Invítalo al baile, Bella-

-Fueron cuatro-le corregí.

-Ok Einstein, pero pienso que es una buena idea- se encogió de hombros.

El silencio reinó la habitación. ¿Baile? ¿Con Edward? Saben debería de comprarme un periquito.

Bueno Alice no está del todo mal…lo podía invitar (y después salir corriendo como loca) pero como amigos…Argh otra cosa que odio es esto: Las salidas como "Amigos". Tus sentimientos son claro cuando dices "como amigos" por amor de dios.

-Bueno pequeña saltamontes ¿No deberías estar en clase?-pregunté.

-Sí pero…-dejó la frase inconclusa y se pegó en la frente- ¡Tenía que ir con la directora! Demo…

-Alice-le recordé.

-Rayos- se rió.

Me reí y me asuste Alice no era de aquellas personas que olvidan las cosas con facilidad Ese Jasper me tendrá que explicar lo que pasa.

-Bueno Bella querida tengo que correr, avísame si hay algo nuevo de X-32-se paró de la cama.

-¿X-32?-

-Edward pues, dijiste que fuera discreta.

-Ok, nos vemos.

Y salió corriendo de la habitación. Respiré de alivio por que el interrogatorio se había acabado pero de la nada Alice se asomó por la puerta.

-¡En serio deberías de preguntarle si quiere ir al baile contigo!-me gritó y se echó a reír.

¿Qué puedo decir? ¡¡Es Alice!! Miré hacia el reloj ¿Cuarto para las tres? Vaya el tiempo pasa volando.

Me levanté y decidí ir a las canchas ya que mi jardín de rosas ya no era tan seguro. Caminé bastante lento como si quisiera encontrarme con alguien, sacudí la cabeza… en serio tenía problemas.

Las canchas estaban vacías y alguien había dejado un balón de futbol en el centro de una cancha. Bueno no tenía nada que hacer. Aunque sea pésima en los deportes –con excepción la natación- este me gustaba, empecé a patear el balón levemente pero después me emocioné. Me quito a uno, me quito a otro, solo y…al suelo; estaba claro que mis pies no iban a cooperar con mi entretenimiento.

-Creo que esto no es lo tuyo Bella- se burló una voz que hizo que mi corazón aumentara su velocidad.

-Oh cállate Edward-le gruñí mientras que me trataba de levantar.

-¿Una mano?-me ofreció y extendió su mano. La tomé con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, ¡vaya leve! Iba progresando.

Cuando estuve en el suelo, no solté su mano y recordé algo de las clases de autodefensa de Jasper y tiré a Edward si poner un poquito de fuerza. Más vale maña…

-¿Cómo?-estaba sorprendido.

-Secreto- me reí.

El solo pudo ponerse de pies y me miró a los ojos. Corazón mío, cálmate antes de que me de un infarto.

-Y…¿Vas a ir al baile?-´preguntó de la nada.

Debo de respirar, debo de respirar.

-No sé, además falta mucho-respondí tratando de hablar con tranquilidad.

Lo analizó por un segundo.

-Este viernes no me parece demasiado tiempo-

Miré hacia el pasillo del edificio 2, Alice estaba mirando en nuestra dirección y parecía que estaba a punto de gritar, de…digo rayos y ella sabe leer los labios, una chica rubia con tintes rojizos trataba de llamar la atención de Alice mientras que otra también con cabello rubio pero casi plateado nos miraba fijamente. Vaya nuevos alumnos.

Edward aclaró su garganta para llamar mi atención.

-¿Este viernes?-estaba confundida- ¿No era el 6 de Marzo?

-Sí, pero Alice cambió la fecha- me explicó.

Esa pulguita me las pagará, ah ya lo verá.

-No me había enterado, no he estado conectada al planeta últimamente-

Adiós al secreto del armario. Venganza.

-Bueno me preguntaba si…-comenzó lo que sería el ataque cardiaco para mi pobre corazón. ¿No estaba a punto de preguntarme lo que pienso que me va a preguntar, verdad?

-¿Si...?-lo animé.

-Si querrías ir al baile conmigo.

Alice gritó pero no volteé a verla, en ese momento sentía que me iba a desmayar.

-Claro que…-iba a terminar de decir que si pero un grito que no era de Alice me interrumpió.

-¡Edward!-gritó una voz aguda.

La misma chica de cabello rubio plateado corrió hacia los brazos de Edward.

-Te había extrañado, Ed.-

-Hola Irina- le saludó Edward descortésmente.

-No sabía que estabas aquí ¡Que coincidencia!-se rió tontamente.

Ok, ella si estaba fuera de lugar. ¡Estaba a punto de aceptar ir al baile con EDWARD CULLEN por el amor de Dios!

-¿Y tus hermanas?-preguntó Edward irritado-

-Con la guía en el edificio 2 pero yo me escapé- explicó y le guiñó el ojo.

¡¡¡HOLA!!! ¡No soy invisible! Y… ¿Acaso estaba coqueteando con él? Tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

Me aclaré la garganta dramáticamente.

-Ah Irina te presento a Bella-soltó Edward igual de incomodo que yo.

-Oh, tu eres la famosa Bella-lo dijo tratando de ser tierna pero su voz era de odio al igual que sus ojos y su lenguaje corporal- He oído mucho sobre ti.

Sus ojos azules cielo solo decían una cosa cuando me lanzo esa mirada: Muérete.

-No me digas-le lancé una mirada asesina de regreso- ¿Y tú eres?

-Irina Denali, novia de Edward- sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Sentí que el cielo se caía por mi odio. Edward estaba frunciendo el ceño con expresión confundida.

-Bueno Edward me tengo que ir, Irina fue un gusto conocerte- más bien fue una visita nada grata.

Me alejé echando chispas, si creía que había ganado se había equivocado. La guerra apenas comienza.

Y creo que ya sé a quién arrancarle la cabeza.

* * *

**Recuerdo que cuando terminé de escribir este capitulo me cambió mucho el estado de animo, hasta me empecé a reir.**

**Creo que he encontrado un remedio...bueno ahora si prometo actualizar pronto. La muerte es algo inevitable pero no la esperaba tan pronto. **

**Este capitulo va dedicado para ti abue...que también eras fanática de Crepúsculo jeje.**

**Espero que este en un mejor lugar.**

**Nos vemos luego.**

**Atte**

**Grecia.**


	16. Dos cabezas son peor que una

Aw si por fin actualizo...jajaja

Si ya viene mi cap que he soñado hacer desde que empecéla historia. jajajaja

* * *

Capitulo 16: Dos cabezas son peor que una.

Supongo que no debería de estar actuando de esta manera, ya que una chica normal odiaría a Edward pero sé que no soy una chica considerada como normal. El baile era este viernes, Edward me había pedido ir con él y yo estaba a punto de aceptar pero llegó esa desgraciada.

Todo lo que quedo de Lunes, Martes y Miercoles Edward me estuvo explicando que el e Irina no eran nada, pero eso lo tenía claro desde la primera vez que la vi.

-Edward, no tienes que explicármelo ya entendí- le repetí por enésima vez pero él no me creía y me seguía a todos lados lo cual no era ningún inconveniente y al parecer estaba tan distraída estos últimos tres días que no me había percatado que no tenía vestido para el baile, el cual era mañana.

Estaba saliendo de la clase Antropología cuando Alice me interceptó, bueno casi me tiró.

-¡Ya está listo!-gritaba.

-¿Qué?-susurré al ver que las moscas e Irina estaban cerca.

-EL VESTIDO- gritó más fuerte de la emoción.

Si Alice quería llamar la historia lo logró ya que las moscas y los demás estudiantes nos miraban con interés y envidia.

-Ah ya, bueno Alice no tenías que gritarlo- le regañé.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y me tomó de la mano corriendo hacia nuestra habitación. Dentro de ella ya estaba Rosalie probándose su vestido color turquesa con ondas y claro se veía fantástica, tanto que mi autoestima bajo unos cuantos puntos.

-Alice creo que te equivocaste los vestidos de aquella época eran muy diferentes…y algunos no tan esponjados- hice una mueca al ver cómo me iba a tropezar con el propio vestido.

Alice no me respondió y se limitó a entrar a su gran armario en busca de mi vestido. Cuando salió casi me voy de cabeza, el vestido era precioso. Era de color azul aqua, strapless y con espalda descubierta con unos preciosos bordados.

-Alice, es muy bonito- la felicité .Ella murmuró algo como _si tan solo supieras…_

Alice miró hacia la puerta y sonrió, pero se negó a sacar su vestido y era algo raro de ella por que siempre presumía todo. Simplemente ella me entregó el vestido y me dijo que me cambiara, se dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo al armario.

Tomé el vestido y lo admiré otra vez pero no me lo quería poner ya que no sabía con quien iba a ir ya que Edward va a estar acaparado por Irina. De pronto sentí una mirada clavada en mí, volteé y vi que alguien nos observaba desde la puerta y podría jurar que era Irina y su inconfundible cabello rubio-plateado. No le día importancia y bajé hacia la cafetería con mis cosas en mano para disfrutar de mi descanso y del resto del día ya que no había tantas preocupaciones.

Pero nunca preví lo que pasaría ese día.

Entre a la cafetería y me senté sola, ya que a veces la soledad es el mejor compañero de uno. Saqué mi ordenador, unos viejos audífonos y empecé a terminar un trabajo mientras escuchaba a Mozart. De repente divisé que la mosca mayor y la hija de perla de Irina se acercaban a mi con una sonrisa que yo ya conocía y no traía nada bueno.

Se pararon a lado mío y Lauren me quitó los audífonos de los oídos.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?-grité enojada.

-Nada, solo no te metas con nuestro territorio-me amenazó Irina mientras que aventaba mis audífonos al suelo.

-¿Qué territorio?-pregunté confundida- No estoy sentada ni en la mesa de las moscas, digo de Lauren ni en tu mesa…

-No hablamos de eso, si no de Edward- dijo Irina con ojos de odio.

-Pero a las dos les gusta Edward- no fue pregunta fue afirmación.

-No de hecho esto también es para tu amiguita Alice- me informó Lauren- dile que quite las manos encima de mi Jasper o si no…

-¿O sino qué?- las enfrentó la última persona que pensé que me iba a defender. Nick se había puesto atrás de ellas con su charola de comida en mano y su postura de amenaza.

-Tú que mocoso- Irina hizo cara de asco y lo empujó- Tu solo eres un pequeño mocoso y enano de primaria.

Si hay algo que nunca le debes de decir a mi hermano es enano. Nick furioso tomó su puré de la charola y se lo aventó a las dos en la cara.

-No soy enano.

Toda la cafetería irrumpió en risas y las dos moscas gritaban de asco. Yo tomé mis cosas y agarré a Nick de un brazo y lo saqué de ahí.

-Diría que estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste pero no lo fue así que me calló- me reí.

-Nadie me dice enano- dijo indignado.

Me reí y mejor me fui a mi salón para seguir con mis clases aunque me la pasé la mayor parte del tiempo baboseando en nada más que Edward. Claro en la clase de Biología se seguía disculpando, hasta que me harté y le respondí.

-¡Ya Edward! Entiende que no me creí nada de lo que dijo esa hija de perla, y si quieres saber ¡Si quiero ir al baile contigo!¡ Y ya lo dije!- grité y medio mundo nos escuchó y me puse roja como tomate.

Pero la cara de Edward me sorprendió. Estaba ilusionado, con los ojos brillantes y pupilas dilatadas, con una luz en su cara que mostraba esperanza, sus ojos verdes me miraban con dulzura. Yo conocía esa cara ya que a me había sorprendido varias veces con la misma expresión las últimas semanas, y no iba a decir que cara era.

-Gracias- se limitó a contestar y me quede helada ¿gracias por qué? ¿Por acceder? No gracias a ti Edward.

Entró el profesor en ese momento y empezó la clase, pero había algo nuevo, había electricidad en el aire como si quisiera abrazarlo en ese momento o be…no lo diré.

Me hice para adelante pero nuestras manos chocaron y me sonrojé pero no retiré mi mano. Estaba casi en mi paraíso personal cuando pasó la catástrofe.

-Disculpe profesor, me permite a Bella-

pidió la directora entrando al salón.

¿Qué hice? ¿Ay no chico nuevo otra vez? De mala gana tomé mis cosas y me fui con la directora, miré hacia el salón y me di cuenta que no estaba Lauren. Mala señal.

La directora no me dijo ni una sola palabra y solo me llevó a su oficina donde estaban lamentablemente Irina y a Lauren lo cual era un pésimo mensaje.

-Señorita Swan, creo que hubo un grave incidente- empezó la directora sentándose detrás de su escritorio.

-¿Cuál problema?-pregunté.

-Bueno, tus dos compañeras me dicen que las embarraste de comida-me miró- ¿Eso es cierto?

Miré a las dos hijas de perla con odio.

-No- respondí.

-¿ Y entonces quien lo hizo?-inquirió la directora.

"_Mi hermano"_ quería decir pero me retracté, el pobre ya había sufrido muchos reportes y este le provocaría una suspensión.

-Yo- me rendí.

La directora me miró asombrada.

-Bueno como le gusta jugar tanto con la comida, te quedarás toda la tarde lavando la cocina y no irás al baile-sentenció.

-¡Sí!-murmuró Lauren y estaba a punto de matarla.

-Lo siento- murmuré y salí de la oficina.

Antes de que llegará al salón el timbra ya había sonado y la clase que faltaba era Orientación así que podía saltármela sin problema. Me fui a mi habitación pero me di cuenta que estaba abierta, fui hasta el armario para ver si alguien estaba ahí pero no había nadie; decidí volver a ver aquel vestido pero me di cuenta que ya no estaba.

Tomé mi celular y escribí un mensaje al ultimo número que en mi vida iba a marcar.

"_Edward, lo siento pero no puedo ir al baile contigo…perdón pero la directora me obligó"_

Envíe el mensaje y apagué mi celular. Me sentía como una absurda cenicienta perdida en un cuento real, aunque sabía que no iba a ir al baile y no tenía hada madrina.

Era un absurda cenicienta, así me siento, perdida en un cuento real.


	17. Nota de la autora

Sinceramente, no sé que me hizo regresar. Ya no recordaba esto, pertenecía al pasado de mi primaria/secundaria y a medida que crecí desapareció.

Me he decidido a terminar al menos una historia, y esa será Contrato de Amor. A quien le gustara "One love song for two hearts" no se apaniquen, tal vez me convenzca de acabar esa igual.

Sin embargo, es pertinente avisarles que la forma en la que escribía antes es muy distinta a la que tengo ahora, ergo, notarán cambios para bien o para mal, cada quién juzgará.

Tengo planeado iniciar otras historias, he quedado prendad de la saga de "The Hunger Games" así que traigo unas ideas hilándose en lo profundo de mi cabeza, how i met your mother, game of thrones , incluso algo sobre anime (que también tenía encerrado en los recuerdos de mi pasado)

Agradézcanle a mi novio, él fue el que me convenció que darle un lugar a mi imaginación era una buena manera. Llevamos un año juntos y le gusta seguir molestándome. (Si llegas a leer esto, te amo)

En fin, sé lo mucho que pueden odiar estas notas de autor, más cuando tuve una desaparición muy extensa. Si algún lector me esperó después de tanto, bueno, son lo mejor.

Escribiré pronto, garrita.

Atte,

Soy un pez (Grecia, pues)


End file.
